Time in Between
by Merfair
Summary: This fic is based from the manga after Megumi and Sano leave...it continues on...Marriage? Kenji? What happened in between? Just read and find out!
1. New Beginnings

Author's note* This Fanfiction of Rurouni Kenshin is based off of the manga. This is after Megumi and then Sano leave and before Kenshin and Kaoru marry. Just thought I'd let you know that! Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is not mine! I'm only using the characters.hehe.  
Chapter 1:  
Kaoru sat on her porch looking at the late morning sun. Kenshin was back to being his normal laundry-doing self. He was hanging the clothes on the rope to dry. It was quiet in the dojo these days..to quiet for Kaoru's liking. She never thought she would miss Sanosuke's complaints about her cooking or Megumi's flirtatious ways with Kenshin. She was happy though because one little pest still remained to keep her busy.  
"Oi! Ugly! When are we gonna practice?"  
"Yahiko! Haven't I told you not to call me that?"  
"Ugly, ugly..tanooki girl!"  
"Aarrgghh! Get back here you!" She got up from her seat and chased after him. In her heart she actually enjoyed doing this.it gave her life a little more spunk. Yahiko was like her little delinquent brother.she called him that once too. She laughed as she chased him and finally tackled him.  
"Kaoru! Let go!"  
"No I won't not until you apologize!"  
"Fine! Sorry!" He said half-heartedly. She glared at the boy. Out of breath she let him go.  
"Ano.Kaoru-dono?"  
"Nani? Kenshin."  
"What shall we have for dinner? I've got a few vegetables and what about-" He was cut off.  
"Why don't we go to the Akebeko?"  
"We don't have money for that, Yahiko."  
"She's right Yahiko.so about dinner."  
"Well if you weren't sitting on your butt all day.maybe we would have money!"  
"Oh really." her eyes narrowed, "I go out and give lessons you know.it doesn't pay a lot.but it keeps this house in shape. It's not like I ever see you helping out! You are certainly old enough!" She crossed her arms and frowned. Kenshin just sighed and went back to his laundry. "Kenshin am I right or what?"  
"I'd rather not be involved with this.hehe." He sweatdropped. Kaoru hung her head and went inside the dojo. Nobody appreciates me.I work so hard.yet they don't even thank me.not even Kenshin. What is he still doing here.I mean I don't want him to go away.I love him.but is it one-sided? This clouded up her mind more than once a day. Did he love her? I mean why else would he be here? She sighed and leaned up against the wall looking at the wooden plaques on the other wall across from her. Right now she was teaching two students a day.at their houses. She would come back exhausted.most of the time Kenshin would cook a meal for the three. She was thankful for that. Kaoru didn't realize how tired she was and she drifted off to sleep. "Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin had noticed the girl and cautiously walked closer to her trying not to wake her. No longer was she a young girl, she had grown into a beautiful woman right before his eyes. He quietly went into her room and grabbed a blanket. He crept back into the other room and gently laid it on her. He smiled, suddenly her eyes opened.  
"Kenshin?" she rubbed her eyes.  
"Gomen.Kaoru-dono.did I wake you?"  
"Ah.no.oh my god!" She jumped up, nearly knocking Kenshin to the floor in the process. "What time is it? Oh great it's almost noon!" She rushed into her bedroom and jumped into her practice clothes. "Sorry.ano.I gotta go! See ya later!" She ran out the door frantically. Kenshin just stood there at the doorway watching her run down the street. He smiled slightly and sighed.  
"Kenshin?"  
"What is it Yahiko?"  
"Could you help me practice? I mean since Kaoru isn't here?"  
"Ummm...I guess so, but not for too long. I have to get a few groceries for tonight's dinner. I want to cook her a nice meal. She deserves it. I mean for all her hard work." Yahiko nodded his head and they both proceeded to the dojo. Kenshin handed Yahiko his wooden sword and Kenshin picked up a spare. They practiced for awhile losing track of time. Kaoru came back tired as usual. "Oh no.I lost track of time.she's back and I haven't gone shopping." He looked over at the boy who was smiling uneasily.  
"Sorry.I lost track of time too."  
"And I really wanted to cook her something nice." He semi-pouted. "Well I better get a bath going." Kenshin ran hurriedly out to the bathhouse and started heating up the water.  
"Hello.*yawn*.Kenshin."  
"I'm sorry Kaoru-dono."  
"For what?"  
"Yahiko and I were practicing and we lost track of time. I wasn't able to get things for tonight's dinner." He bowed guiltily.  
"Oh don't worry 'bout it.at least you got a bath going. Arigato Kenshin." She patted his shoulder and went to the bathhouse. She slipped out of her sweaty clothes and dipped into the warm bath. "I was really looking forward to eating a Kenshin-prepared meal tonight.oh well.it's good he practiced with Yahiko, though." She dunked her head under the water. She sighed in relief. "Feels so good.after a day's work." That night they had some quickly made riceballs. It wasn't filling, but it was better than nothing. "Well goodnight you two.I'm off to bed."  
"Sleep well Kaoru-dono." She smiled and shuffled off to her room. Kaoru crawled into her bed. She felt something under her pillow and she reached for it. It was a pretty iris and attached to it was a note. It read:  
'Dear Kaoru-dono,  
I'm sorry I couldn't prepare a meal for you tonight. Let me make it up to you. Meet me at the Akebeko tomorrow evening.'  
She smiled and closed her eyes. What is he up to? Is it just an apology or something more? She had pleasant dreams that evening. 


	2. Twisted

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any of his friends.boo frickin' hoo.  
Chapter 2:  
Kaoru awoke with rays of sunlight beamed across her face. She yawned and stretched as she gradually crawled out of bed. She looked over on the floor at the side of her bed; there was the note that Kenshin had given to her yesterday. She remembered about their 'meeting' tonight. What was Kenshin up to? Kaoru changed into her bright yellow kimono. She searched the house for her Rurouni. "Kenshin? Where are you?" Yahiko, who had heard her whining for Kenshin, came up to her.  
"He went out today. He said he had business with someone."  
"Well did he tell you who?"  
"No.geez you ask way too many questions. Why are you so anxious to see him anyways? Hmmmm?"  
"None of your business brat!" She snapped at him.  
"Well at least I'm not ugly, Ugly!" She gave him the glare of death and ran for his life. Kaoru didn't feel like chasing him around the dojo today.  
"I wonder where he could have gone?" She sighed as she stared at the cloudy sky. Kaoru decided to go for a walk around town to pass the time. Today she was fortunate: no one made an appointment to practice. Did Kenshin know that? She made her way into the town. Kaoru stopped to look at a pretty decorated fan, but put it back down as soon as she heard the price. She wandered aimlessly until she heard some commotion.  
"Oi! Boy! Get that bag of rice in here now! I don't have all day." An annoyed shopkeeper bellowed.  
"I'm coming.ORO!" Kaoru turned quickly around to see a red-haired man fall to the ground.  
"Kenshin?! Is that you?" She helped him up from under the bags of rice. "What are you doing?" He looked up and smiled at her.  
"Boy get your ass in here now!"  
"Don't talk to him like that! He's not a boy either!" Kaoru shrieked.  
"Ano.Kaoru-dono.I don't mind, let me finish my work and then we can talk." She nodded and let him pick up the bags. What the heck is he doing? A job? He had a job all this time? Kaoru sat and waited outside the store. He finally appeared.  
"You had a job all this time and you didn't tell me?"  
"Hai.I figured you needed some extra money.so I.got a little job, but I think I've been fired." Kaoru smirked a little.  
"You didn't need to do this."  
"I know."  
"I got your note.the Akebeko?"  
"Huh? What are you talking about Kaoru-dono?"  
"I got an iris with a note saying I'm sorry I couldn't cook you dinner and so on and so forth.and then it said meet me at the Akebeko." She cast her eyes down. Did he forget? If it wasn't him then who was it?  
"I never wrote such a letter, that I didn't. Gomen." She decided just to shrug it off. Oh.well maybe I'll go anyway.just to see who it was from. "Should we get back to the dojo?"  
"Well.I kinda wanted to stroll around a bit.just to be outside. Wanna.come with me?"  
"Hai.I have nothing else to do today. I did the laundry yesterday." She smiled at his comment.he sounded like a housewife or something. They strolled casually along the all too familiar bridge: the bridge where they first met Yahiko.it was full of memories.  
"Kenshin.we should visit Tomoe's grave again sometime." Kenshin looked at her in surprise.  
"Hai, that we should. While we're there we can visit Misao and Sir Okina.oh and Aoshi as well." Kaoru nodded her head in agreement. It started to sprinkle and Kaoru looked up to the sky. "We better get back to the dojo before it started down pouring, that we should!" Kenshin and Kaoru ran quickly to the house. Kaoru was holding Kenshin's hand when *slip* she fell into a big mud puddle.  
"Itai, ewww.mud." She groaned. "My kimono is all mucked up now." She pouted.  
"That it is..I just washed it too."  
"Shut up you." She smirked and he held out his hand for her to get up. As she got up her ankle decided it was twisted. "Itai!"  
"What's wrong?"  
"My ankle.it's twisted." She moaned. Without any notice Kenshin scooped her up in his arms.  
"I suppose you can't walk, ne?" She blushed and he sprinted back to the dojo. He took her to her room and handed her a cloth to dry off with. Kaoru dried off and put on her plain yukata. "Kaoru-dono may I come in?"  
"Hai, Kenshin."  
"Here." He placed a bag of ice on her already swollen ankle.  
"Arigato. I wish I could know who wrote that note to me. I was going to go anyway tonight.just to see who it was." Kenshin just nodded his head and said nothing. "Are you positive it wasn't you?" He nodded his head again.  
"You should rest today, that you should." He looked at her with his violet-blue eyes.  
"Oi! What happened to you?"  
"Sprained my ankle that's all."  
"Oh." Yahiko said smirking at her, "Bet you're faking it so Kenshin could take care of you?"  
"Nani! What did you just say?" She got up, but her ankle wouldn't allow her. She toppled onto the floor. "Itai." Yahiko kinda frowned at his actions.  
"Yahiko you should leave her be for today, that you should."  
"Hai, Kenshin." He trudged out of the room.  
"I guess I should leave too." He got up, but someone's hand grabbed his. "Nani? Kaoru."  
"Can you just stay? Just sit beside me?"  
"If you don't care?"  
"No.please stay." He sat down beside her still holding her warm hand. She leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder. Her wet raven hair dampened his shirt, but he didn't mind.  
"Ano.Kaoru-dono are you comfortable like this?" No answer.she was already sleeping soundly. He decided to stay the night next to her. 


	3. Long Awaited Day

Disclaimer: Merfair picks up Kenshin's sword and points it menacingly at the owner of Rurouni Kenshin(forgot name) "Hand over the rights of Kenshin!" The artist laughs.  
"Haha.that's a reverse-bladed sword.it can't kill me!"  
"I know that..but it can severely wound you." Merfair smirked.  
"You gotta point." Just then our favorite Rurouni walks in.Merfair seeing the red-haired cutie..drops the sword..  
"Oro.what were you doing with my precious Sakabato(sp? Ah hell I don't care)..?"  
"Ah nothing Ken-san.hehe." Merfair walks away pouting..'damn almost had it too.oh well at least I got to see him. *winks at Kenshin* He looks at Merfair confused.  
"Weird girl." Kenshin commented after she left the room.  
"Yeah I heard she tried to threaten Rumiko Takahashi too."  
"Really?"  
"Really."  
Chapter 3:  
'Nani? Where's Kenshin' She looked around the room. Kaoru got up and limped outside to see Kenshin putting her kimono out to dry. "Oh.Kaoru- dono.you shouldn't be putting pressure on it, that you shouldn't." He said pointing at her ankle. She smiled warmly at him.  
"Oh it's nothing really.plus the swelling went down thanks to you putting ice on it right away."  
"By the way Kaoru-dono?"  
"Nani?"  
"Did you happen to see Yahiko?"  
"No, I just got up. That reminds me.I can't practice with my students today. I wish he were here so I could send him to tell them I can't make it."  
"I'll go and tell them for you. You should take it easy on that ankle. You twisted it rather bad Kaoru-dono, that you did."  
"I will.oh arigato for cleaning up my kimono." He nodded his head and went to tell her students she couldn't make it. He knew where the two houses were because he went to them once to watch her practice. She was now the Master of the Kamiya Kasshin Style.and Yahiko was her top student. Kaoru wobbled back to her room and sat down. She noticed a piece of paper on her table. 'What's that?' She limped over there and saw that it was another note. 'Weird! Who is writing these things?' She hastily picked it up.it read:  
Dear Kaoru-dono,  
I'm sorry I missed you last night. If possible.I'll be there again tonight.come if you are able. Remember the Akebeko.  
"Geez.who is this person? I mean the only one I know that calls me Kaoru-dono is Kenshin, but Kenshin told me it wasn't him. He would never lie to me." She was bored..'When is he gonna get back? And just where the heck did Yahiko go?'  
It was evening now and Kenshin hadn't come back yet and neither did the brat. Kaoru got up, her ankle was feeling much better now. She got dressed in her fresh and clean kimono. She headed out the door. 'Well I gotta check this out! Who on earth would be so persistent that I go and meet them?' She slowly but surely made her way to town. Kaoru was nervous and a little frightened. Where had they gone? What in the world were they possibly doing? She walked into the Akebeko.there sitting at a booth was: "KENSHIN!!!!"  
"Hello Kaoru-dono.did you get my note?"  
"IT WAS YOU ALL ALONG!!!!!" She turned bright red, but her anger soon turned to just pure shock.  
"Sorry I had to lie.I wanted this to be a surprise.here come sit down." She slowly walked, but the shock still clung to her and she collapsed on the floor. "Kaoru! Kaoru-dono?" When she awoke she noticed a few people looking down at her. It was Kenshin, Tae-san, Tsubame-chan, and Yahiko. She blinked and finally got up.she noticed someone was holding her, Kenshin. "Are you okay?"  
"Uh huh." she said shaking her head. "I can't believe you guys! Keeping this all a secret from me."  
"Well a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do," Tae-san commented, "Ken-san told me he needed help." Kenshin had a slight blush on his cheeks.  
"With what?" Tae smiled.  
"Well.I better get the meal going.you want tea?"  
"Sure.what is she talking about Kenshin? Is there something you wanted to tell me?" Everyone had left the room. He took her hand, blushing still only a little brighter. His hands were shaking. "Are you alright?"  
"I.I."  
"You.you?"  
"I love you Kaoru-dono, that I do. I have for the longest time, demo I haven't been able to say it." Kaoru's eyes lit up.this was what she had been waiting for. She noticed eyes on them and she was sure Kenshin did too, that's why he paused. She pulled out one of her hair pins and flung it at the doorway to the kitchen. A yelp was heard.'damn brat!' She smiled.  
"You were saying?"  
"I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Kaoru began to tear up, "Will you marry me?" 


	4. I Do'

Disclaimer: Merfair walks wearily up a hillside. She stumbles upon a small house with smoke billowing out of the chimney. Hmmm.is someone there? She decides to investigate. "Hello? Is anyone there?"  
"What do you want?" OMG it's the 13th master of the Hiten Mitsurugi Style! "Get off my mountain!"  
"No wait!" Merfair barged in, "Is there any possible way you could teach me a few moves?"  
"Hell no! I already have one stupid pupil..now leave!"  
"Ok ok." Merfair retreated and headed back down the hillside."Oh well it was worth a shot.he coulda at least offered some tea..If he woulda showed me some moves..maybe I coulda gone to the author and threatened him again..shoot!"  
Chapter 4:  
Kaoru was speechless, it was so sudden. Did he really just say what she thought he did? Marry him? He was looking rather pale awaiting her reply. "Kaoru-dono?" She jumped out of her seat and hugged him yelling:  
  
"Of course I'll marry you! I never thought I'd ever hear those words out of your mouth!" He sighed in relief, letting his warm breath escape against her cheek. He placed his own arms around her waist.  
"Hey! Hey! Break it up! Disgusting!" A rude Yahiko piped up. Kaoru let go of Kenshin and glared up at the boy.  
"Shut up Yahiko! By the way.my hairpin?" She smirked. Yahiko reached in his pocket and pulled it out.  
"Here, ugly! Thanks a lot."  
"You were spying on us..I had to do something! And don't call me ugly!"  
"Fine then.tanuki!" Kaoru breathed in and breathed out and then looked at Kenshin. He smiled his calm and cool smile she adored.  
"Oh.here." He reached into his sleeve pulling out a small black box. She looked at him quizzically. He kneeled down on one knee, but as he did he looked back at Tae who was giving him the thumbs up. Kenshin opened the box to reveal a beautiful ring with a clear glittering stone set on it. He took her hand and gently slid the ring on her left ring finger. She gazed at the ring, an engagement ring, it was a western custom to give it to the woman you were going to marry. She began to cry and one tear escaped from her eye. "Oro? What's wrong Kaoru-dono?"  
"Nothing.I just can't believe it. Oh my gosh!" She suddenly jumped out of her emotional state, startling everyone. "We have a wedding to plan!" Kenshin started to laugh. "I'm serious Kenshin!"  
"I know, but for tonight let's not worry about it. Let's enjoy the lovely meal Tae-san put together for us." Kaoru nodded her head.  
"You know Yahiko helped us make this spread today." Tae said as she and Tsubame set the dishes on the table.  
"Is that where you were all day?"  
"Yeah. I wanted to help Kenshin too." For once in his life he was acting a little grown up, "But I don't know what he sees in an ugly girl like you!" Or maybe not.  
"Yahiko-chan." Tsubame sighed. He looked over at her. She looked disappointed in him.  
"Don't call me that!"  
"Oh sorry." She backed away.  
"I didn't mean to yell.sorry.and Kaoru I.I.I'm sorry." Kaoru smiled.  
"Arigato." They three servers left the room. "Everything looks so delicious."  
"Hai, that it does." He began to serve Kaoru and then handed her, her plate.  
"Arigato." She just sat there and stared at him as he ate in silence. Kinda awkward. What should I say? He looked up to realize she had been watching him.  
"Is everything alright? Are you not hungry?"  
"I'm fine." She began eating slowly. "It's just that." He looked up at her again.  
"Hmmm?"  
"We've kissed once and you're asking me to marry you?"  
"Is that the problem?"  
"I don't know." She said staring down at her ring.  
"You're right, that you are." He came slowly over to her side and put his trembling hand on her cheek. She got goosebumps at his gentle touch. He came closer and placed his lips on hers. The kiss was brief, but c'mon they were in a public place even though they were the only ones there.  
"Kenshin." She said wistfully. It was so surreal, like a dream.  
"Hello out there! Are you done, so we can clean up?" Tae-san's voice rang from the kitchen.  
"Hai, Tae-san." She and her helpers shuffled out and cleared the table, "It was wonderful, arigato."  
"Anything for my two favorite people! Now you two better head back and Yahiko will come back once he's done."  
"Okay, see ya around!" Kaoru and Kenshin waved as they left the Akebeko. They walked back to the dojo hand in hand in the moonlight. 


	5. Late Night List Making

Disclaimer: Sneaking into the artist's studio, Merfair crept searching for the deed to Rurouni Kenshin. "Hmmm.where could it be?" Finally, as she rummaged through a desk: "Alright! Found it!" She rubbed it against her cheek. "Now I don't ever have to write another disclaimer again!" (I know all of you out there are happy.). Suddenly she heard a loud:  
"Oro!" And a crash was heard; Merfair turned abruptly around. The dark shadowy character got up and brushed him/herself off.  
"Stay back!"  
"That isn't yours, that it isn't. Mr. Watsuki told me to watch out for you, that he did."  
"Kenshin?"  
"Hai?" Merfair, feeling ashamed of herself, dropped the deed. She felt like Misao when Kenshin first met her.  
"Fine.I won't take it." She sighed.  
"My work here is done."  
"Damn that artist knows my weak spot." Merfair grumbled as she left the studio.as well as cursing under her breath.  
Chapter 5:  
"Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin barged into her room with worry only to find her blotting up ink on her floor. She jumped at his not-so-graceful entrance.  
"Oh my gosh! Don't scare me like that Kenshin. I nearly jumped outta my skin."  
"What are you doing?" He said as he walked over to her side.  
"Making a list." She said as she rubbed the floor, still trying to get the ink out.  
"For what?"  
"People to invite to the wedding. I couldn't sleep. Why'd you come in here?"  
"I heard a noise."  
"Oh it must have been just the ink bottle breaking.hehe."  
"Here let me help you." He took the ink stained towel form her hands and started rubbing at the mark. "Ow."  
"Nani?"  
"Cut my finger."  
"On a piece of glass. I thought I got it all up.gomen."  
"It's fine, that it is."  
"Hopefully no ink got into the cut." She went to the kitchen and came back carrying a small bucket of water. "Gimme your finger." She gently dipped it in the water and then wrapped a bandage on it, making a cute little bow. She smirked, "Kawaii." He chuckled a tad.  
"Arigato."  
"I'm your fiancé Kenshin, it's my job to take care of you." She grinned, placing a light kiss on his finger. Their eyes locked and in an instant their lips did too. Kaoru's heart was pounding as she was drawn into him, but he broke away.  
"Gomen." He was blushing, "It's been awhile since I've done anything of this sort. I'm not very good at it in the first place."  
"No, no it was." She paused and grabbed him to her chest, "more than enough. I'm new at this too you know.you're the first man I've ever kissed."  
"Oro, Kaoru-dono." He said muffled.  
"Oops.I got a little excited..gomen."  
"Better get back to bed, that I should."  
"Hai, that you should." She mimicked him. He just smiled and left the room. She tucked herself into bed. Just then her door swung open. Kaoru shot up in her bed. "Kenshin.nani?" She realized her yukata was loosely hanging low on her chest. She straightened it up.  
"Gomen." Kenshin said as he looked away.  
"It's okay, really Kenshin.we're getting married or has that not sunk into your head yet? You won't be hit over the head with a random object or called 'Baka, Hentai, etc.' whenever you see me well..ano.bare." He started laughing, it was a rarity to hear his laughter. It was such a pleasant sound. "So now why did you barge into my room this time?"  
"I forgot to say goodnight."  
"Is that all?"  
"Hai."  
"Goodnight Kenshin." He came to her side and tucked her into her bed once again. She grinned and closed her eyes.  
"Goodnight my Kaoru-dono." 


	6. Planning

Disclaimer: "Well I tried and tried to get that deed.but whenever Ken-san is around.damnit I can't do it..I get distracted.so once again I don't own Rurouni Kenshin."*pout*  
Chapter 6:  
"Okay Kenshin.when will the wedding be?"  
"I don't know. You can decide."  
"You're making me do all the work?"  
"I don't know a thing when it comes to these sorts of things, that I don't." She sighed.  
"I know Tae-san can help me!"  
"That's a great idea."  
"I'll have to go over there when she's not working. Now who to invite?" She pulled out the ink spotted list from a couple nights before. Kenshin looked at it and raised an eyebrow. "Nani?"  
"I can't read it." She glared at him.  
"What has Kaoru written in her famous chicken scratch again?"  
"Yahiko! It got ink spilled on it, that's all."  
"Oh." He rolled his eyes. She grabbed the list from Kenshin.  
"Here I'll read the list to you. Okay let's see.Tae-san, Tsubame- chan, Dr. Gensai and Ayame and Suzume, Sir Okina, Misao, Aoshi, and the rest of the Oniwaban in Kyoto, your Master Hiko.."  
"He won't come, that he won't."  
"We should still send him an invitation though.as I was saying.Sir Yamagata and the Chief.I would invite Yutaro, demo he's all the way in Germany."  
"Ewww why would you invite him?"  
"He's one of my students or used to be. Plus, Yahiko I know how close you two are." Yahiko rolled his eyes.he didn't deny his friendship. Kaoru smiled. "Now who else.oh yeah Miss Megumi in Aizu.haven't seen her in awhile.how about Saito Hajime?" She smirked, knowing she'd get a reaction from mentioning his name.  
"I don't know." Kenshin said wearily.  
"I'll send one to him as well then..and oh." Kaoru's face dropped.  
"What's wrong Kaoru-dono?"  
"Oh.I just wish." Kenshin looked at her worried. "Sanosuke.." Kenshin knew she would come to his name and have to cross through it. They didn't know where he had gone after he was chased out of Japan by the police. He just left in an instant without an explanation; he said he wanted to explore the world.  
"It's okay.you know Sano.I bet he's doing just fine."  
"Yeah Rooster head is probably freeloading off of someone else." Yahiko chimed in.  
"Yeah, but I wish he were freeloading off of me." Kenshin smiled. "Nani?"  
"Oh well.when he was here you couldn't stand it, demo now."  
"Yeah I know." She smiled, wiping a few tears from her eyes. "I just wish he could be here." Kenshin just nodded and placed his hand on her shoulder.  
"So is there anyone else?"  
"Nope, can you think of anyone else?"  
"Oh how about Sano's friend, Katsu? Maybe he has heard from him?"  
"Maybe, Yahiko, demo I don't think he's around here anymore."  
"Oh well it was worth a shot, ne?" Kaoru grinned and tugged at his hair. "Oi! Cut that out!"  
"Arigato."  
"For what?" He said brashly.  
"For trying to think up a way to get Sanosuke back here." He just nodded his head in reply.  
"So what are we having for dinner, Kenshin?"  
"Actually, Yahiko, Kaoru-dono is going to make dinner tonight so I don't know."  
"See ya!"  
"Hey where are you going?"  
"The Akebeko."  
"No way! You little twirp! Get back here!" It was too late he was already out the door. "I give up. I admit my cooking stinks, demo he doesn't have to rub it in my face." She pouted.  
"I don't think it's bad."  
"You're lying to make me feel better." Kaoru gave him a glare.  
"Now would I lie to my wife?" She clasped her hand over her mouth; he had called her something other than Kaoru-dono.  
"Arigato." She said as she smirked. "Say it again."  
"Nani?"  
"What you called me."  
"Kaoru-dono-"  
"No, not that." He realized what she meant.  
"My wife?"  
"Uh.huh."  
"My wife." He moved closer to her ear and whispered, "My love." 


	7. Wedding Day

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Rurouni Kenshin..I have finally cast aside my denial. *breaks down in tears* (This may take awhile.)  
Chapter 7:  
Kenshin's POV:  
Kenshin opened his violet-blue eyes. He usually awoke before anyone else, but today he woke up late. "Kenshin! I thought you were already up!" Yahiko yelled as Kenshin jumped out of his bed. "Do you know what day it is?" Kenshin was still in a daze. "Your wedding day! Baka! What were you thinking sleeping in late!"  
"Gomen." He noticed a formal blue kimono hanging on his door.  
"Come on, put it on! We got a few minutes. Kaoru is already at Tae- san's." Kenshin rapidly got dressed, almost falling a few times in the process. "You done now?"  
"Arigato, Yahiko." He patted him on the head.  
"I'm not a kid," Kenshin remembered when he first told him that.  
"No, you're not, not anymore." Yahiko rubbed his nose and smiled, "Demo if you want to act more grown up."  
"Hai?"  
"Don't pick on Kaoru-dono anymore." He rolled his eyes and said he'd try, but not without throwing in his favorite name to call her. Kenshin sighed. He was only 12. They started walking to the shrine and arrived there in a matter of minutes. Kenshin was nervous and his hand wouldn't stop shaking. He looked at the front of the room where the Priest was waiting. There were vases of white orchids and irises scattered throughout the room, mats were laid on the floor for their guests. Sunlight beamed in though the windows. It was the perfect day for a wedding.  
Kaoru's POV:  
"Today's finally come, hasn't it Miss Kaoru?" Tae-san said as she fixed Kaoru's silky black hair in a bun, letting a few strands dangle around her face. "That is such a pretty kimono. Where did you find it?"  
"It was my mother's...Arigato." It was pure white with shiny silk strewn throughout it in a floral pattern. Kaoru, ever since last night, had butterflies flitting about in her stomach.  
"There we go. Look at how beautiful you look! Doesn't she look absolutely ravishing Tsubame-chan?"  
"Oh yes, she makes a beautiful blushing bride." Tsubame smiled.  
"We better get going to the shrine. I rented a carriage to take you there and the reception is at the Akebeko. I'll take care of the food."  
"How can I ever thank you Tae?"  
"No need for that Miss Kaoru, think of this as a wedding present." Kaoru nodded and grinned, while hugging her friend. "Now into the carriage you go." They all carefully crawled into the carriage. As they approached the shrine, Kaoru saw many familiar faces, some of which she hadn't seen in awhile. She searched the crowd for him, but he wasn't there. As much as she complained.she missed him. Kaoru noticed Misao and her crew enter the shrine. She had done some growing up; she was now a woman. Kaoru also noticed Aoshi and her were holding hands. She smirked as she watched the two.  
"I'll go and help people inside."  
"Okay Tsubame." As she was about to get out of the carriage a small hand reached for hers, Yahiko.  
"Yahiko-chan.arigato." She smiled and he let the name thing slide today. He helped her by directing the people inside, Yahiko stopped to talk to a few people as they walked in. Tsubame was introduced and she bowed nearly a dozen times. She had started coming out of her shell, talking more everyday.  
"Ano.Mr. Priest?"  
"Hai, Himura?"  
"Where's the bride?"  
"She'll be coming soon as your guests all arrive." That would be fairly soon because the seats were getting filled up. Kenshin smiled and waved at his friends he had made over the years he'd been with Kaoru. Memories flooded his head as he looked at the crowd, but one was missing, the one who stood by his side in all of his recent battles, the one who would never let him give up. He was shook out of that train of thought when a tall muscular man stood at the doorway. 'Master Hiko? No it couldn't be-' He walked into the room. 'It is him!' His Master nodded at his 'stupid pupil'. Kenshin nodded and smiled back, not trying to make eye- contact. A flute started playing softly, soothing Kenshin's nerves which were strung tight. The Priest elbowed him, who had his eyes closed; his jaw dropped at the sight he saw. Kaoru walked like an angel down the isle. Half of her face was covered, but he could see her eyes which shone brightly. She finally was standing at his side and they both kneeled down before the Priest who was chanting some marriage ceremonial chant. They switched their gazed onto a Buddha statue and prayed to it. Kaoru had wanted to say their vows; she wanted to do that western custom in their ceremony. The Priest then had the two face each other. Kaoru said her vow first followed by Kenshin. Kenshin then lifted up her veil and kissed her. All the guests bowed as the newlyweds headed out the door and into the carriage outside. They would be taken to the Akebeko for the reception. 


	8. Reception Chaos

Disclaimer: I love Kenshin! In my head he belongs to me, but in reality.yeah right.sigh..  
Chapter 8:  
The ride in the carriage was a rather silent one. The two newlyweds were bracing themselves for the reception. "This is going to last for the rest of the day."  
"Hai, that it is. We have many people to greet."  
"Too many." Kaoru sighed. "Demo.Kenshin." She placed both of her hands on his face. "We're together now.forever." She was about to kiss him when the carriage halted to a sudden stop, making Kaoru fall onto Kenshin.  
"Oro."  
"Oh gomen."  
"I'm okay, that I am." He leaned over and finished what Kaoru was about to start.  
"We gotta get out." Kenshin got out first and held out his hand for his bride. "Careful." He warned Kaoru as she made her way out of the carriage. Tae-san greeted them at the door.  
"They're all waiting for you two." Kenshin and Kaoru both took deep breaths as they walked into the room. Everyone in the room cheered. Kenshin and Kaoru made their way through the crowd and sat at their reserved table. One by one people came up and said their congratulations.  
"Kaoru!"  
"Misao-chan! It's been awhile!" They hugged. "You've grown up quite a bit."  
"Himura! Nice to see you again. Congratulations; I never thought I'd see this day." Kenshin then eyed Aoishi Shinomori, who nodded his head and smiled.  
"Congratulations, Battousai." He said in his low toneless voice.  
"Arigato Aoishi. Oh hello Sir Okina, you're looking well."  
"Arigato Himura. It's nice to see you living your life happily." Kenshin nodded his head in response.  
"Ken-san!" The fox lady ran towards Kenshin, hugging him. She quickly let go realizing he wasn't up for grabs anymore.  
"Oro.Miss Megumi! It's been a long time. How are things in Aizu? Your business going well?"  
"Oh yes.I'm so thrilled. I was so amazed when I got the invitation. Congratulations Kaoru."  
"Thank you Miss Megumi," She said as she hugged her tightly. Megumi broke free from her grasp and started scanning the room.  
"Where's Rooster Head? I was meaning to look at his hand while I was here." Both Kenshin and Kaoru looked down.  
"Sano left a few days after you did. He got into some trouble and fled the country. We haven't heard from him since then."  
"Oh really," Her face showed a tad of disappointment. "I'm planning on staying here for awhile and helping Dr. Gensai out."  
"Why?"  
"I need a break from Aizu. It's been so hectic."  
"So I guess we'll be seeing you around here for awhile, ne?" Kaoru smirked.  
"Yes. I won't be in your way, promise." She smirked back.  
  
A couple of hours had passed and they had greeted almost everyone. "I told you this would take all the rest of the day." Kenshin nodded. He realized his Master hadn't come up to say hi to him and he hoped he wouldn't. He wasn't so lucky.  
"So my stupid pupil finally found happiness, eh?" He said as he looked over at Kaoru. "I'm very proud of you." And with that last line he left the Akebeko. Kenshin was speechless and then Kaoru placed her hand on his shoulder, smiling.  
  
A few more hours past and most of the guests left.the ones left were well intoxicated with sake, including Kaoru. She had a drinking contest with Misao. Kaoru won of course. "Kaoru-dono that's enough." Kenshin said as he pulled her to the side. She slumped into his arms.  
"We all know what they'll be doing tonight!" Yelled a drunken Misao. Aoishi placed his hand over her mouth and the rest of the guests waved goodbye as Kenshin carried his bride home. Yahiko had to stay and help cleanup, plus he was staying at Tae's for the obvious reason.  
  
"Kaoru-dono we're home." He cradled her in his arms and laid her in her bed.  
"Kenshin *hiccup* do you wanna *hiccup* know what I'm good at?" He remembered the last time she had said something along those lines, demo she never told him.  
"Kaoru-dono..you need your rest. You drank a little too much."  
"I was celebrating." Kenshin was smiling; she was so naïve when she was drunk. He couldn't help but laugh. "So do you wanna know?" He nodded his head. "Nothing! Hahahaha!!!!" Kenshin tucked his wife into bed and she was so tired as soon as her head hit the pillow she was out cold.  
"Goodnight.tomorrow night we'll sleep in the same bed." He whispered. Sighing, he left the room and shut the door behind him. 'I was hoping for tonight.' He shook his thoughts from his mind. 'We'll have plenty of time to be with each other. We have the rest of our lives together.' 


	9. Get Over Being Shy!

Disclaimer: Kenshin: Merfair, you're jealous of Kaoru-dono, that you are. Merfair: Why would you say that Ken-san? *smirk* Kenshin: Our wedding night? Merfair: So...she got drunk..so what? Kenshin: *pout* Merfair: *glare* I won't write anymore fluff between you two. Kenshin: *bowing before Merfair* Merfair: That's better, by the way folks I don't own Kenshin. Kenshin: I made sure of that, that I did. Merfair: *whack* Kenshin: Oroorooro..  
Chapter 9:  
Kaoru woke up, her head pounding from the 17 saucers of sake last night. She squinted, hoping to find Kenshin laying beside her. 'Huh? Where is he?' She got up and wiped the sleep from her eyes. Kaoru made her way into the kitchen and sure enough her rurouni was in there making breakfast. "Why didn't you sleep in the same room as me, let alone the same bed?" She asked as she raised her eye brow and placed her hand on her hip.  
"Well you had an eventful evening and I thought it best that you had your own bed."  
"Kenshin don't lie," said a small voice, "It was because of her breath, wasn't it?" He smirked.  
"Yahiko, how rude!" Kaoru snapped.  
"Well it's true. You reek of sake still." She sniffed her wedding kimono; she hadn't taken it off last night. Kaoru made of face. 'Eww.it does smell.' "Told you so!"  
"Oh be quiet you. Ne, Kenshin?"  
"Hai?"  
"Why didn't you at least help me change into my yukata?"  
"Ano..." Yahiko had dropped to the floor, holding his ears.  
"Did NOT want to hear that!"  
"So immature." Kaoru sighed. "I better get a bath prepared."  
"No, allow me Kaoru-dono." Kenshin rushed out the door.  
"Arigato!" She called after him. She felt really bad about last night. Kaoru went and grabbed her bathing yukata. She passed the dojo, hearing Yahiko practice, she stopped to watch him. 'He's grown up so much.' She thought as she smiled warmly; he noticed her gazing at him.  
"What do you want?"  
"Oh nothing."  
"Nani?"  
"I was just admiring how much you've grown using the Kamiya Kasshin Style. I'm very proud of you and one day you shall become the master."  
"Kaoru.." She had left and went to the bath house. Kenshin had already lit a fire to warm up the water. He was outside doing the laundry.  
  
"Kenshin...it's the day after our wedding and you're doing the laundry?"  
"Hai."  
"We need to work some of the chores we have out."  
"Why?"  
"The wife is supposed to do the laundry and the cooking." He raised his eye brow at her. "I know, my cooking is bad, demo Tae-san had agreed to giving me lessons."  
"Good, demo I don't mind doing the laundry." Kaoru smiled and kissed his cheek. She left his side and went into the bath house. She slipped carefully out of the kimono, gently folding it.  
"I only wished that you could have been here to see it." Just looking at the kimono made her weep. "Why am I crying after all these years?" she had gotten into the lukewarm water and shivered a bit.  
"Kaoru-dono is it warm enough?" No answer.."Kaoru-dono?" He ran to the door and knocked. "Are you alright?" He asked concerned. Kenshin heard sniffling and decided to go in. Shielding his eyes he walked in; she let out a soft giggle.  
"What *sniffle* are you doing?"  
"You didn't answer me when I asked if the water was warm enough. I heard you crying. Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine. I was only reminiscing."  
"About what?"  
"I got kinda teary eyed when I looked at my mother's kimono. I wondered what it would have been like if they were here. That's all." His hand was still over his eyes. "You know what would help?"  
"Nani?"  
"If you came over here, without your eyes covered."  
"ORO?"  
"Fine.." She got out of the water and put on her yukata. He uncovered his eyes. "Kenshin?"  
"Nani?"  
"Do you want children?" He was stunned by her question. "Well do you?"  
"Well it's up to you, you are the woman, that you are." He walked up to her and held her in his arms. 'He's so warm.' She sighed with contentment and snuggled into his shoulder.  
"Yes I want children. I want to have your child." He smiled and kissed her forehead. "So do you want-"  
"Hai, of course. I want a family. This is home for me. I am no longer a Rurouni." 


	10. Unexpected

Disclaimer: Kenshin isn't mine...you got it, ne?  
Chapter 10:  
Kenshin opened his eyes to find a resting Kaoru sleeping by his side. He smiled at his beautiful bride. Kenshin got up and quietly got dressed. "Kenshin? You up?" Kaoru rubbed her eyes. "Ohayo."  
"Ohayo, Kaoru-dono. Did I wake you?" He kneeled beside the bed and kissed her forehead.  
"No." She smiled as she stretched her arms. "Looks like another beautiful day. The weather has been so nice, ne?"  
"Hai, that it has. What do you want for breakfast?"  
"Whatever's easiest."  
"Okay." He left the room; she sighed. They were together, but it seemed as thought they were still distant. He did on occasion kiss her or hold her, but they hadn't done anything past that. Kaoru was getting frustrated. 'What do I have to do to give him the hint? Arrgghh! I need to talk to him, maybe today we can take a walk.' She got up and changed into a kimono. "Kenshin?"  
"Oh hello! You look nice today." He complemented her.  
"Arigato. Kenshin-"  
"Breakfast?"  
*Sigh* "Hai, arigato." Yahiko had come in at the word 'breakfast'. They all sat down and ate. "Kenshin..let's take a walk today. It's so pretty out. Why waste it?"  
"Sounds good to me."  
"Can I come?"  
"Of course Yahiko." Kenshin said just before Kaoru could say no. She sighed, perhaps another day. They all headed out on a walk, Kaoru and Kenshin holding hands. 'At least he's showing some feelings. Gotta unlock the other ones.' As they walked across the bridge, someone bumped into Yahiko, knocking him down. The police were following the person; he was running away.  
"Oi! Baka! Say excuse me next time!" Kenshin was about to stop the criminal, but Kaoru held him back.  
"Let the police handle it, Kenshin." He nodded his head.  
They had returned to the dojo from their walk. Karou led Kenshin into their room. "Nani Kaoru-dono?" She pulled him towards her, placing her lips forcefully on his.  
"Oi! Kenshin, Kaoru! Some scruffy looking man is here at the front!" Yahiko called. Kaoru let go of Kenshin; he was stunned at her action. Kenshin just stared blankly at her.  
"Nani?"  
"Oro." He sighed. She smiled and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the door.  
"I don't know who it is. I only could see him through the cracks of the door." Kenshin took the lead and opened the door. He stared wide-eyed at the man before him, who was wearing a red headband, white shirt, and white pants. His hair was tangled and he had a beard.  
"Sa-no?"  
"What don't recognize me?"  
"Sanosuke? Is that you?"  
"Of course Jo-chan." Tears welled up in her eyes and she hugged him. "Jo-chan?"  
"I thought you would never come back!"  
"She was rather upset at the wedding." Kenshin said as he saw the reaction from his long lost friend.  
"Wedding?" He asked with wide eyes. Kaoru pulled away and flashed her shimmering diamond ring. "I always knew you two were meant for each other." He said smirking at the two. "And how's the brat doing?" He said as he ruffled Yahiko's hair.  
"Oi! You were the one who bumped into me on the bridge! And why were you being chased now?"  
"Well."  
"Let's take this inside." Kenshin led the group into the dojo.  
"Nothing has changed here I see."  
"I should call you-know-who over." Kaoru winked over at Kenshin, who in turn smirked back.  
"Nani? Is fox lady in town?"  
"She asked for you at the wedding. Megumi wanted to check that hand of yours." Kaoru looked at the still bandaged hand. "Has it not healed?"  
"Naw.not fully. Any big fights recently?"  
"No one has come, thankfully. I have sort of stopped wielding the Sakobatou. It has become pretty much useless. My strength has diminished, just as Miss Megumi predicted." It was rare for Kenshin to talk of such things, but he had to let Sano know. "Now why are the police chasing you?" Kenshin raised his eye brow upon asking the question.  
"Well..I started a little fight at a bar. The guy was trying to grab one of the serving girls...I couldn't just stand there.." Kenshin smiled. 'That's Sano alright.' Kaoru had sent Yahiko out to fetch Megumi.  
"Well..hopefully they won't find you. Baka..starting fights already." Kaoru smirked. "I'm glad you're back. What brought you back anyways?" Sano scratched his head and smiled.  
"I missed my friends." 


	11. Cleaning up, Moving Out, and A Lovely Ni...

Disclaimer: Kenshin is not mine!  
Chapter 11:  
The three sat around the table chatting lightly, waiting for the last and final 'member' of their group. "Where on earth did you go? Plus you never even sent a letter. You have no idea how worried we were."  
"You act as though I'm a family member." Sano smirked.  
"We are family." Kaoru gazed at him. "What has this not felt like family?"  
"I never said that. I guess, besides the Seikihoutai(whoa sp?), I do consider us family. A little odd I suppose, but never the less family." Kaoru smiled.  
"So, the rooster boy finally shows." A sultry voice came from the doorway.  
"Oh and I see the fox lady returned." He smirked.  
"Is that you under all that hair? Have you not bathed in a month or two?" Megumi pinched her nose.  
"What no 'Hello, where the hell have you been?'"  
"We need to clean you up. That's all I care about right now. Kaoru could you help?" She said as she tugged on Sano's dirty white shirt. It still had the symbol of 'bad' on it.  
"Oi! What are you?"  
"Throwing you in the bath! Then, we're gonna trim you up."  
"Kenshin! Oi! Kenshin, a little help here?" He pleaded as he was dragged by the women.  
"Sorry Sano, demo you really do need to get cleaned up, that you do." He chuckled.  
"That's so not right! Kenshin!"  
"Stop acting like such a child. Let me warm up some water." Megumi dropped him to the ground.  
"Jo-chan? Why are you on her side?" He whined.  
"Because if I'm not she won't teach me how to cook."  
"You cook? Hahahahaha!!" Kaoru's eyes narrowed and she whacked him over the head.  
"Baka! I'm gonna learn from the best! Tae-san and Megumi."  
"Bath's ready..." *sweat drop* "Ano..Kaoru dear did you?" Sanosuke was unconscious on the ground.  
  
After the bath had been accomplished and his clothed cleaned all that was left was his hair. "You look like you're 30! Gosh what a mess." Megumi said as she ruffled his tangled mess of hair. She took a blade, sharpened it and shaved the man.  
"OW! God woman!"  
"Don't make me do it again." He shut up and she placed a cloth on his cheek where she had cut too close. "Now for this hair." She winced as she tried to figure out what to do with it at first. She took the shears and cut until his spiky hair was restored. She smiled at her accomplishment. "Whew.I'm exhausted. This is worse than looking at patients." Megumi handed him a mirror. "There, better, ne?" She sighed as she tied his red headband back on. He stared wide-eyed at himself. Megumi had done an excellent job. 'How do I thank her?'  
"Ummm."  
"Huh?"  
"Arigato. I feel much better." She smiled and nodded her head. Megumi took his hand and led him outside where everyone was relaxing. He blushed as she held his hand.  
"Introducing the new and improved Sanosuke Sagara!" Ooooo's and ahhhh's could be heard throughout the crowd of three people.  
"Great job Megumi! He looks like the same Sano, finally!" Kaoru cried excitedly.  
"Why thank you." She took a bow. "Now it's time for dinner, ne? How about ohagi?"  
"Yeah!" Yahiko yelled. A half an hour later 2 dozen of the ohagis came out on the table. Sanosuke and Yahiko were at it like old times, fighting over the food. "Oi! That one was mine!"  
"Nu uh! I touched it first!"  
"There's plenty here, that there is." Kenshin and the women looked on as the two plowed through the ohagi.  
"Well I must be leaving. I might not be able to come over tomorrow, depending on how busy I am. See you later!"  
"Bye and thanks for the wonderful meal."  
"No problem."  
"Sayonara." Sanosuke said with his mouth full. She sighed and smiled back at him.  
"This is so great! Everyone is back and things are looking up." Kaoru said as she looked around the table. She then noticed: the food was all gone. "You pigs! I only had three!"  
"Yeah and that's more than enough for you." Yahiko smirked. Kaoru shot up with flames in her eyes.  
"Shouldn't have said that Yahiko." Sano sighed as he scratched his head. "Have you had to put up with this everyday?" He asked Kenshin, who nodded his head, yes. "Feel bad for you, but then again wouldn't it have become boring around here?"  
"Hai, it was rather boring without you here anyway."  
"I told that brat to move out and go over to my place. Did he?"  
"No. It's still empty, just how you left it."  
"Might as well go home, ne?"  
"If you want, demo you can always stay here."  
"Naw. Ne, Kenshin?"  
"Oro?"  
"I bet it's been hard to get some time alone in this dojo with Yahiko around, hasn't it?" He elbowed him playfully and winked. Kenshin only nodded his head and blushed. "I'll take him with me."  
"Is there enough room?"  
"Oh yeah and if there isn't he'll just have to go elsewhere. Kaoru will be glad to get him out of the house, ne?"  
"I guess so."  
"What are you two talking about?" Kaoru said as she caught her breath.  
"Yahiko is moving in with me."  
"I'm what?"  
"Moving in with me at my place and didn't I tell you to move in there. It's been sitting there all this time, unused. Well, it's is getting late. Yahiko gather you stuff. Clothes and bedding. We're moving."  
"Now?" The boy questioned.  
"Hai, now." He ran to his room and gathered the few belongings he had: his clothes, his bedding, and his practice sword. "Hurry up." He said as he tapped his foot.  
"He could leave tomorrow, Sanosuke."  
"No, tonight is fine, plus this way we won't have to worry about it later, ne?" He smirked. Kaoru realized why he was doing this: it was for her and Kenshin so they could finally be alone. She was a little saddened that Yahiko was leaving the dojo, but her other thoughts consumed over the sad ones.  
"Ready." He sighed.  
"Good, well goodnight."  
"Goodnight."  
"Sayonara." Kenshin said as he grabbed onto Kaoru's hand. They watched the two as they walked down the road.  
"We're alone."  
"Oro?"  
"Demo, I'm a little sad. I think, just like I missed Sanosuke, I'll miss Yahiko staying here." A tear trickled down her face and Kenshin put his finger on her face to catch it.  
"Don't cry. They'll only be a matter of minutes away, that they will."  
"It's my house again. The Kamiya residence is finally restored. Ooops I meant Himura residence." Kenshin smiled and sweeped her off of her feet; carrying her into the bedroom. "Kenshin?"  
"I've waited for the perfect moment for this." His kissed her passionately. She was dazed; he didn't waste any time. Kaoru slipped out of her kimono and pulled him on top of her, undoing his purplish red kimono off of him. His body was scarred and almost fragile looking.  
"Oh Kenshin.."  
"I know." He sighed, "They're a constant reminder of all the hurt in this world I've caused. I will never forget." She realized how horrible his life must have been. He'd been used and then betrayed. How did he even manage to smile day in and day out? "But, I have you and you've helped me realize happiness once again, something I had lost. I love you, my Kaoru." He enveloped her body with his warmth and they joined as one, finally. She reached up and touched his scar, unintentionally. He pulled away; his eyes grew wide. "What am I doing?"  
"Kenshin?"  
"I don't deserve to be happy. Why would I have that right? I don't have that right." Kaoru became angry.  
"Now you listen to me!" She pulled him on top of her again making sure his eyes stayed glued to hers, if he tried to pull away. "I know you've been hurt and I know how you feel about your wrong-doings, demo you've wasted many precious years always thinking about that. You have paid your debt to the world. You defeated many a foe that dare threaten the peace of Japan and you've gotten hurt in the process. Let go of the guilt! Just let it go!" She began to sob and not once did he look away from her, "You deserve happiness for the lives you have saved. You saved my life, you saved my soul, Kenshin." He was speechless.  
"I saved 'your' soul?"  
"Yes you did, Kenshin. I was all alone until you showed up. My parents were gone and the only person who came to see me was Dr, Gensai and my few students. I was often alone in this dojo. You don't know how much happiness you gave me when you said you'd stay here. You saved me from my loneliness."  
"I never realized."  
"You have such a warm heart. Please don't take it away from me. I'd be lost and cold. I love you more than life itself." He sighed and got off of her, retreating to his place in the bed beside her. Kenshin wrapped his arms around her.  
"I would never do such a thing. I'll never leave you alone."  
"When you said goodbye and left for Kyoto.." He looked at her and caressed her cheek as she spoke, "I thought I'd lose you forever. I didn't want you to become a rurouni again."  
"I didn't want to leave you behind, demo I had to or you would have been hurt or killed. It was for your protection."  
"I know that now, but then, but then it was horrible."  
"Gomen."  
"It's in the past, among many other things. Let's forget about the past or at least the depressing parts." She giggled. Kaoru placed a soft kiss on his cheek as she shut her eyes. "I'm glad we had this time together Kenshin, to talk and.."  
"Hai, this is what we needed."  
"And it's all thanks to Sanosuke." They both laughed. "Now I have one more question."  
"Oro?" He blinked as she spoke.  
"How many?"  
"How many what?"  
"We've already decided."  
"Oh you mean.."  
"We're having kids, ne?"  
"Hai."  
"Well how many do we want?"  
"It's up to you, that it is. Like I said before you are the woman." She snuggled into his body a little closer.  
"No less than two." She said proudly. He just smiled; he never thought he'd have a family. Kaoru yawned and drifted off to sleep. Kenshin kissed her forehead and rested his head on his pillow; the last thing he saw that night was her sleeping face and that was all he needed. 


	12. A Family?

Disclaimer: Merfair: Happy now Kenshin? Kenshin: Oro? Oh *ahem* yeah... Merfair: Good..no I don't own Kenshin..Kaoru does..I mean Mr. Watsuki does..  
Chapter 12:  
Two weeks after Sano arrived back in Tokyo things went back to being the same, other than the fact Yahiko and Sanosuke weren't always at the dojo. "Yo!"  
"Ohayo, Sanosuke." Kaoru called as she was cleaning the dojo porch. "So what brings you here today? Food?"  
"Now why would I come 'here' for food?" Kaoru threw the dirty rag at his face and narrowed her eyes.  
"You haven't even had my cuisine lately, so you can't judge it. I've been learning. Hmph! Ne, Kenshin?"  
"Oro? Oh hai! She's gotten a lot more professional." He tried to put it in terms so as to not make his wife upset. He smiled and she blew a kiss at him.  
"Ugghh..thank god I got Yahiko out of here. He would have died in this environment."  
"How's Yahiko doing anyway? Is he still at the Akebeko?"  
"Hai, Tae enjoys having him around to help. I think he likes it too...if you know what I mean." He smirked and Kaoru smiled, nodding her head. She began to feel dizzy and placed her hand on her head, falling to the floor. "Jo-chan?!"  
"Kaoru!" Kenshin rushed by her side and held her in his arms. "Sano, go get Megumi onegai, quickly. Kaoru?!" He took her in their room and laid her gently on the bed, placing a wet cloth on her forehead. "What's wrong?" He was overcome with fear. She was pale. He brushed a few strands of hair out of her face. In a matter of minutes Megumi ran through the door, in Sanosuke's arms.  
"Would you put me down!" She smacked him.  
"It was quicker for me to carry you here than for you to run!" Megumi quickly shooed the boys out of the room. "Did she come out of it?" Kenshin shook his head no. They were sitting outside of the door awaiting Megumi's answer.  
"Kaoru? How are you feeling?" Megumi asked as she checked her pulse on her wrist.  
"Just dizzy and a little nauseous."  
"How long has this been going on?"  
"This week my stomach's been weird."  
"I know exactly what this is." She smirked happily.  
"Nani? What's wrong with me?" Kaoru said getting a little anxious.  
"Nothing's wrong with you silly. You're pregnant."  
"Huh?" Kaoru said wide-eyed. "I'm what?"  
"You're with child." Megumi patted her back, "Congratulations!" Kaoru almost died of shock and happiness at the same time. "Now you should rest. You did faint; you mustn't push yourself. I'll go get Kenshin." She left Kaoru's side and called in Kenshin. "Sir Ken, you can come in. Do you mind if Sano comes in too?" Kaoru nodded her agreement and the two men walked in with worried faces. Kenshin sat beside Kaoru and took her hand in his. "Why are you so worried?"  
"She fainted, that she did. Of course I was worried."  
"There's absolutely nothing wring with her."  
"Okay, demo why did she faint?" Sano asked.  
"Do you wan to tell the blockheads, or shall I?"  
"I will." Kaoru gazed into Kenshin's eyes and tightened her grip on his hand. "I..I.I'm.."  
"Go ahead, stop stuttering or I'll tell him." Megumi chuckled.  
"I'm pregnant, Kenshin." His eyes lit up.  
"Oro?!" She laughed, "You are?"  
"Hai!" She got up and hugged him; he wrapped his arms around her, not believing what she had just said. "I'm having a baby, our baby!" Sanosuke was staring blankly at the couple and smiled.  
"Congratulations, you two." He said, still smiling. "Well, fox shall we leave these two alone?"  
"Hai."  
"I'll walk you back to the clinic."  
"One more thing, Kaoru."  
"Huh?"  
"Don't push yourself, you hear me! I'll be checking on you once a week."  
"Hai! Arigato!" She called as she was still wrapped in Kenshin's arms. "Isn't this wonderful, Kenshin?"  
"Hai, I just can't believe it happened so quickly."  
"We have a family now, us three." She took his hand and placed it on her belly. "We're a family." He kissed her softly and tucked her back into her bed.  
"Hai, a family. Now rest and no more cleaning for you." She smiled and closed her eyes. He left the room and slid the door shut, leaning against it. 'A baby.' He sighed in delight. 'I have a family.' 


	13. A Good Ending for a Weary Day

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin isn't mine!  
Chapter 13:  
After six months Kaoru became plump and grew more and more almost everyday, much to her frustration. She felt fat even though Megumi and Tae both protested that she looked like the very perfect model of a pregnant woman. "Don't be silly Kaoru! Stop complaining. Your whining is gonna drive me crazy! This is so normal and you know that! It was inevitable that this was what was to come."  
"Demo-" She pouted.  
"I'm sure you're driving Ken-san nuts as well. You're beautiful and glowing with motherly radiance." Kaoru smiled as she rested her arms on the protruding belly.  
"Sorry. It's just this is all new to me." Megumi patted her tummy and smiled.  
"Three more months."  
"I don't know if I can last that long."  
"I don't know if Ken-san can last that long." Kenshin, much to Kaoru's protest, said he would do all the household chores and cooking during this time. He was leaning on the post on the patio, asleep. Kaoru got up and grabbed a blanket and draped it over her exhausted husband. "He never quits does he?"  
"No and he won't let me do anything, but rest and watch him do everything. It's not like I'm an invalid. I mean I am doing cooking lessons, but that's about it." She sighed as she watched his chest move up and down. "He also has a job at the rice shop in town. I mean since I can't give lessons, it's our only income."  
"Just remember you have friends here if you ever need money or a good meal." Megumi said.  
"Arigato. I don't know what I would've done if you weren't here."  
"I wouldn't miss this for anything." She got up and waved goodbye silently. "Take care. I'll be back in another week."  
"Okay." Kaoru sat down next to her Kenshin and placed her head on his shoulder. "I wish I could do something to help you my love." She sighed as she closed her eyes.  
"One thing you could do is go to bed, that you should." His lavender blue eyes fluttered at her and he grinned.  
"I don't want to get up. It's so comfortable like this and not to mention warm." She snuggled closer to him and he slid his hand over her belly. His touch sent a warm tingle up and down her spine, making her moan in gratitude.  
"I've got to go to work, honey that I do."  
"Okay. Get back soon." She pouted. "I'll be waiting. Oh that's right I have cooking lessons with Tae-san tonight."  
"Have fun. I'll be going." They embraced, their little ritual every time he left, kissing each other goodbye. "I'll be back right after sunset." She waved goodbye and pouted. She hated being alone in the dojo and it reminded her of all the years before Kenshin had come. 'It's too quiet. I hate this.' She crossed her arms over her tummy and felt a small *thump* *thump* of a heartbeat. 'Oh I'm not alone.' She smiled as she rubbed where the sound had come from. Kaoru sat down and placed her swollen feet into a basin of cool water.  
"Hey Kaoru!" A familiar voice called.  
"Hi, Yahiko!" She jumped up to hug the boy as close as she could. He poked her and smirked.  
"So how you doing?"  
"Just fine."  
"Kenshin at work?"  
"Hai. What brings you here?" She cocked her head to the side.  
"Oh no reason. I just kinda miss coming here every once in awhile."  
"You can come over anytime you want you know."  
"I don't miss it that much." He sneered. "Plus I've seen how you and Kenshin are all over each other sometimes, gross."  
"Hmph! Well now I know how to get rid of you when I want to." She giggled.  
"Uh huh sure." All of a sudden a small kick pounded inside herself.  
"Oh! Here Yahiko feel this." She grabbed his hand, placing it on the spot where the baby had kicked.  
"What are you doing? Oh, wow." He said as the baby kicked again, making his eyes widen.  
"See, don't you feel it. Isn't that amazing?" She smiled.  
"Yeah, I guess."  
"Oh I know you were amazed I saw that look on your face."  
"Has Kenshin felt that? I mean the kicking?"  
"No he hasn't had the time. He's so busy working and doing all the chores around here." Kaoru semi-pouted. Yahiko saw the expression on her face and made his decision.  
"Kaoru if you need help around here just ask. I'd be happy to and so would baka Sanosuke."  
"That would be so nice of you." She bowed to him. He was finally growing up.  
"So what needs to be done now?"  
"What you're going to start now?"  
"Why not? Tae-san gave me the day off."  
"Why don't you take Tsubame-chan out for a date?"  
"Nani?" He looked at her in disbelief.  
"Don't even pretend you don't like her. That's why you put up with wearing that kawaii apron at the Akebeko, ne?" He was blushing furiously and was trying to say something, but he was speechless.  
"Hmph! That has nothing to do with it." He crossed his arms and frowned. "Now tell me what I can do before I change my mind."  
"Okay, okay. There're dishes in the sink and half of the laundry needs to be done."  
"That it?"  
"Hai, arigato." Her feet were tired and she sat back down, placing them in the basin once again. Her eyes closed as she heard Yahiko go into the kitchen and clean up the mess.  
"Damn! What's with all these dishes? You would think twenty people lived here!" She smiled as he complained while he worked, but quickly fell asleep after she had taken her feet out of the container. Kaoru reclined against the wall. The noise helped put her to sleep. Yahiko had finally finished cleaning the mountain of dishes and headed out to do the laundry. He stopped and picked up the blanket and placed it over her, like a little brother. Yahiko then went to the task of washing and hanging the laundry. As he was doing this Tae-san had entered the yard.  
"Yahiko, so that's where you went."  
"Shhh!" He put his lip to his mouth and pointed over at the dozing Kaoru.  
"Oh. Sorry. I just came over here to give her, her cooking lesson today."  
"Whatcha making?"  
"Oh just some tempura and other basic things. We need to get started if she wants Kenshin to have a nice meal when he gets back from work. Has she been resting all afternoon?"  
"Uh huh." Tae walked over to her and tapped her shoulder.  
"Miss Kaoru? Wake up, cooking lesson, remember?"  
"Huh? Oh Tae-san, gomen."  
"It's alright. Now let's go into the kitchen and start." She helped the woman up carefully and they headed into the dingy kitchen.  
"What the?" It wasn't dingy, in fact it was spotless. "Yahiko did you do all this?" She called to the boy. He rushed in with a big proud grin on his face.  
"Hehe..." He rubbed the back his head smiling.  
"I don't know how to thank you enough and Kenshin will be very thankful too."  
"I know how you could thank me."  
"Huh what? Anything."  
"If I could stay for dinner?"  
"Of course!"  
"I mean Sano's cooking is okay, demo he burns it often." The two women giggled and patted the boy's head. "No problem." He said as he went back to the chore of doing the laundry. The women took all the groceries out of the bag Tae had brought. She then began the lessons and before Kaoru knew it she was cooking all by herself, with a little help of course.  
"I'm doing it! I'm finally cooking!" She patted herself on the back.  
"Yup! You're doing very well." It was almost dark and Kenshin would be coming home very soon. The ladies placed the Kaoru-prepared meal on the table, awaiting Kenshin's arrival. Out of the darkness of the yard a shadow crept.  
"Kaoru stay back! Someone's out there!" He took out his practice sword and attacked the stranger who yelped in pain.  
"Damn brat!"  
"Sano?" Yahiko said as he heard the voice.  
"Who did you think it was?"  
"Well a prowler, you were creeping around like one."  
"Shut up!"  
"Boys!" Kaoru snapped, "I figured you'd be showing up." She smirked. "Come on you can eat some too, even though as always you didn't earn it like this young man did here."  
"Huh? He earned a meal?"  
"In fact he did. He cleaned the kitchen and did half of the laundry." She stated, while glancing over at the blushing boy.  
"He willingly helped? That's a first."  
"Shut up!" Kaoru sighed and went back into the kitchen to grab the drinks and an extra plate and chopsticks. When she came back into the room, Kenshin was sitting down at his spot next to hers.  
"Welcome home, sweetie. How was work?" She kissed his cheek, making Yahiko and Sano cringe. She glared at the two.  
"It was fine, that it was." He said wearily.  
"I made dinner tonight." She said happily.  
"You did?!" Came Sano's response as he scrambled to his feet, Tae had grabbed his collar pulling him back to his spot.  
"She did well today. I think she's finally starting to get it. She didn't even start a fire today!" Everyone, except Kaoru, sweatdropped.  
"Hey! That wasn't nice Tae!"  
"Well it's true and I'm very proud of my student."  
"Arigato." She grumbled as she served everyone her cooking. They all started eating and much to Kaoru's surprise Yahiko and Sano didn't say a word. The two gulped it down and actually went for seconds, making her feel very proud. Kenshin ate silently.  
"Kenshin are you feeling alright?"  
"Huh? I'm fine, just tired."  
"Well I should say so. You haven't stopped working at all these couple days." Everyone was done eating and Tae and the boys cleared the table as Kaoru talked to Kenshin. "Honey, we should go to bed here soon after they leave." He nodded his head dumbly. She sighed and got up to help put away dishes. Karou felt a little guilty. Here she was doing absolutely nothing while he was forced to wear himself down and not once did he complain.  
"Well see ya later Jo-chan, Kenshin."  
"Sayonara." The two went out the door waving as they went.  
"Bye! Arigato Yahiko!"  
"I must be leaving too."  
"Thank you Tae-san." She was getting tired of saying thank you's to everyone, wishing she could do more. Tae left as well, escorted by Yahiko and Sano. "Come on Kenshin, let's go to bed." After all that sitting she groaned as she got up, placing her hand on her back in the process.  
"You must be tired. Care for a bath?"  
"I should be asking you that." She smiled, taking his hand in hers she led him to the bath house. He threw in a few logs and lit it up to warm up the water. Kaoru had taken a few oil lamps into the pitch black room and quickly undressed, Kenshin entered as well. He gazed at the beauty of her form. It was soft and curved. Her belly was growing and had become harder over the weeks. She dipped her foot in the water testing it, lukewarm still. She was chilled and draped her yukata over herself waiting for the water to heat up. Kenshin came up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her, running his hands over her soft skin. She pulled his lips onto hers and they explored each other's mouth for awhile, until they realized steam was coming off of the water. She took off the robe and dipped into the warm water. Kenshin massaged her aching muscles gently. She jumped, "Oh wait, Kenshin! Feel that!" She said excitedly pulling his hand onto her stomach. The baby had kicked again.  
"He's got quite a kick." He answered as he grinned from ear to ear. "Incredible." He sighed softly.  
"Who said it's going to be a boy?"  
"Oro? Oh, I just, I don't know. It just kind of slipped out that it did."  
"So you want a boy?"  
"No I don't care really. Boy or girl, as long as it's healthy."  
"My thoughts exactly." He started to massage her again and she cooed with pleasure. "Why don't you come in here?"  
"Oro?"  
"I can massage your aching muscles too you know. I'm sure you're sore from lifting all that stupid rice." She smiled. He nodded his head shyly and slowly undid his yukata. He sat in between her legs and she began to rub his lower back and worked her way up. He sighed loudly as she smiled at his wonderful reaction. When the water went cold as the fire died out they both got out and dressed themselves. Kenshin lifted Kaoru carefully into his arms and carried her into the dojo and set her in the bed. She had grown drastically heavier, but he kept that to himself knowing how touchy she was about that subject. He crawled in next to her, wrapping his arms around her. Kenshin smiled when he heard two heartbeats instead of one. This was the perfect way to end a long tiring day he thought. 


	14. Missing

Disclaimer: Kenshin is not mine.I do not own him.pout  
Chapter 14:  
"Yahiko!" Kaoru called after the escaping boy. She tried to run after him, but failed miserably. "How dare you call me that!"  
"What, oversized Tanuki girl?" He called out as he ran for dear life, but realizing she wasn't able to follow him he stopped and stuck out his tongue. Yahiko was taken aback when a large vegetable was thrown at his head. When he opened his eyes, he saw Kenshin smirking at him. "Nani? Kenshin you threw that?" Never in his wildest dreams would he think Kenshin would inflict harm on him.  
"Hai, that I did. You don't insult my wife, that you don't." Kaoru, amazed by Kenshin's reaction to the boy's words for once, just smirked and stuck her tongue out back at him.  
"Aren't you supposed to be at work?" Yahiko said pointing his finger at the rurouni.  
"Day off." He smiled back.  
"Damn."  
"But, that doesn't mean you still can't help around the dojo today, that it doesn't." Kenshin was getting rather annoying in his parenthood.  
"Actually today I have work at the Akebeko, so see ya!" He ran out of the yard. Kenshin sighed and went back to his gardening, picking out the ripe veggies.  
"Kenshin, why don't you take a break? You've been working so hard since this morning. Come here." She said as she patted the blanket that was on the dojo porch beside her. He came over and sat down, placing his arm around her. "A couple more months and then there will be a new little one in this dojo."  
"Ah." Kenshin sighed as he rested his palm on her swollen belly. His heart jumped when the infant kicked against his palm.  
"That's been happening a lot lately. Not that I mind, it's just a weird feeling. Something's alive inside of me and when I lie awake at night I hear two heartbeats, my own and another. It's amazing, ne?" When he didn't respond, she looked down at him, pulling his red locks out of his face. He had his ear to her stomach with his eyes closed. "He's sleeping." She said softly aloud. Kenshin was sleeping in an awkward position, so she laid his head on her lap and gently turned him so that her lap was his pillow. His chest went up and then down. 'So relaxing.' She closed her eyes as well and scooted herself and Kenshin on her lap against the wall, leaning on it.  
  
"Oh come on you two! Out in the open like this! Go to your room and do that! Even Kaoru's drooling, gross."  
"Ah! Oro! Sano!" Kenshin said as he got quickly out of his comfortable spot on Kaoru's lap. "What *yawn* brings you here?"  
"You're getting old, pal, if you're sleeping in the middle of the day like this. I just came by for Megumi. She said she's swamped at the clinic and won't be able to come by until later."  
"Oh okay. You've been at the clinic a lot lately, that you have." Kenshin smirked.  
"Nani? What are you implying?"  
"Yeah Sanosuke and I'm betting it's not because of you hand." Kaoru said smiling as she stretched. She attempted to stand up by herself, but it just wasn't working. "Kenshin, a little help here." He rushed to her side and pulled her form her seat. "Thank you. Now as I was saying."  
"I've been helping, okay? The doc gave me a job there."  
"You have a job? Ha! That's a laugh!" Kaoru giggled, "Gomen." She said as she saw the scowl played upon his face. "What are you doing?"  
"Just writing down patients' names and calling them in when they are to be seen. That's all." He shrugged his shoulders.  
"I'm so proud of my widdle boy." Karou sneered, "But we all know there is something between you two."  
"Fox lady? Yeah right!" He said blushing.  
"If he doesn't want to admit it, Kaoru, just don't worry about it. Before you know it though we'll see little rooster foxes running in our yard, that we will." Kaoru held her side as she and Kenshin both laughed out loud.  
"That's it I'm leaving!" He said in a huff as he stomped out of the yard.  
"That was great!" Kaoru said, while wiping tears from her eyes.  
"I couldn't help it, that I could not." He chuckled.  
"Well, what should we have for dinner?" She said as she nuzzled her cheek with his.  
"I have all these fresh vegetables we can use. How about something simple?"  
"Okay then tempura it is. I've got that down pretty well."  
"I'll go get some tofu and some other groceries. Be back in ten minutes." He waved bye as he opened the door. 'Good he's gone, now I can prepare the table beautifully.' She smiled as she rushed into the kitchen. Kaoru pulled out a silk tablecloth and a few candles. She pulled out formal, decorative chopsticks and placed them next to the little bowls for the meal. Next, she went into the kitchen and set about cutting the fresh veggies.  
"I'm home with the tofu, that I am!" Kenshin called. He walked into the room where candles were lit and the smell of frying vegetables scented the air.  
"Oh your back! How do you like it? Just a table for two." She smiled as she stirred the veggies in the oil.  
"It's very nice, that it is. Oh here's the tofu." He set it on the counter.  
"Arigato. Now you go and sit down, dinner shall be ready soon." He did as he was told, his stomach growled as he sat down. In about seven minutes Kaoru walked into the room with a steaming dish of tempura, smiling broadly at her accomplishment. She set it on the table and began to serve her husband.  
"It smells delicious, that it does."  
"I just hope it tastes as well as it smells." She winked. He took the chopsticks and took a mouthful of food. "How is it?" She asked impatiently.  
"Won-der-ful." He said with his mouth full.  
"Great!" She took her utensils and ate a bite. "Wow! It tastes exactly like Tae's! I'm so happy!" Kaoru squealed with delight at her new talent. They sat and ate the meal joyfully.  
  
"Tsubame-chan?"  
"Hai? Tae-san?"  
"Could you take this delivery to the Kamishu residence?"  
"Of course!"  
"Miss Kamishu is ill and can't leave her house, so I think delivering this will help her." Tae smiled. The girl took the order of hot beef pot and walked out the door.  
"Where's Tsubame going?" Yahiko asked.  
"Just to deliver some food to Miss Kamishu."  
"Oh. Okay."  
"Yahiko? Could you help me with some of these dirty dishes?"  
"Hai." Thirty minutes passed and Tsubame still wasn't back. "Where is she? It's been half an hour."  
"I'm getting a little worried, it's dark outside now." Tae said with worried eyes. Yahiko didn't take a second thought; he grabbed his bokken and ran out the door. It would take forever to track her down; he decided to ask the help of the former Battousai. He ran to the dojo.  
"Kenshin! Ummm..." The couple stopped in mid-kiss to look up at the boy.  
"Oro! Yahiko? What's wrong?"  
"Tsubame's missing!"  
"Oh no! But?" Kaoru stuttered.  
"She was asked to deliver a meal and she hasn't come back yet. It's been nearly forty minutes now! Kenshin can you help me?"  
"Of course! We must hurry, hopefully she's alright, that she is."  
  
"Where am I?" The frightened girl's voice asked into the darkness. She was tied and blindfolded.  
"I'm so wounded; what you don't remember us?" 


	15. Grown Up

Disclaimer: Kenshin isn't mine!  
Chapter 15:  
"Demo Kenshin!" Kaoru reached out and grabbed his hand, "You aren't invincible! Remember what Megumi said!" She wept.  
"Kaoru, I'll be careful, that I will. I will not allow myself to push it." He kissed her cheek, "We must find Tsubame-chan, that we do."  
"Okay." She let him go and he disappeared into the dark night. "Please be safe." She prayed as she rested her arms on her belly.  
"Yahiko show me where she was supposed to go." Kenshin said as they ran.  
"Hai! She was supposed to deliver some beef hot pot to the Kamishu residence. Let's check there first."  
"Wait Yahiko someone's following us." They stopped and Kenshin turned around abruptly to come face to face with their favorite freeloader. "Sano?"  
"I tried catching up with you two, demo you run so goddamn fast." He breathed heavily. "What's going on?"  
"Tsubame's missing. We think she's been kidnapped."  
"Great. Well, let's get going, ne?"  
"Who invited you Rooster head?" Yahiko spat.  
"What am I no help at all?"  
"Nope."  
"Now, now Yahiko. He wants to help."  
"He'll only make fun of me along the whole way."  
"We don't have time for this, that we don't."  
"Kenshin's right, let's go!" Sighing loudly, Yahiko and his partners ran to the house once again.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want?" The frightened girl managed to say through nervous convulsions.  
"What you really don't remember us? After all we did for your worthless family." She remembered now these were the men who she had worked for. They were the ones who made her steal the key from the Akebeko. "We've come to take you back and possibly fight that little brat again. This time he won't defeat us. You are our property."  
  
When they reached the house, all the lanterns were out. "Something's wrong here. Be careful." Kenshin warned. The two nodded and Kenshin slowly walked into the house, his Sakobatou drawn. Moonlight beamed in from the windows and the house was in shambles. "There was a struggle here, that there was."  
"Isn't that obvious?" Sano smart-assed.  
"Isn't that Miss Kamishu?" Yahiko said as he pointed to a figure on the ground. "Is she?"  
"No, she's not dead." Kenshin finished his sentence and went over to lift up the woman in his arms. He set her gently on her futon.  
"As our leader predicted, you've arrived." A voice from the shadows spoke.  
"Who are you and why have you taken Tsubame-chan?" Kenshin questioned.  
"She is our gang's servant after all."  
"What the hell are you talking about?!" Yahiko raged.  
"Ah it's the brat. Have you come to save your little girlfriend?"  
"Nani?!" He yelled drawing out his bokken. "I guess I'll just have to kick your asses again, huh? I know who you are! Your that gang that Tsubame was forced to work for! She will not be placed in your hands again!" He charged into the shadows, but he didn't hit anything. "Damn, he's gone." Yahiko cursed.  
"Well, it looks like they're looking for a fight." Sano smirked, "Well they got one."  
"It seems like they're in this vicinity. Let's check out the rest of the house." It was a very large house. The Kamishu's were very wealthy people and Miss Kamishu was living there alone because her family was out on business. Room by room they checked, until they came upon a closed door. "More than likely they're in here." Kenshin stated as he proceeded to kick in the door, revealing a bounded Tsubame. Yahiko quickly ran to her, but was stopped by the leader.  
"Where do you think you're going, brat!?" He kicked him aside. "I remember how you disgraced me before. That will not happen again. If you defeat me, which I doubt, you can have her, if not we will take her back."  
"Be prepared to lose!" He said smirking, wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth.  
"Yahiko-chan! Don't worry about me!" Tsubame cried.  
"Don't be stupid! I will not let them take you! I swore that I would protect you." Kenshin smiled at the boy's maturity and realized how much he had grown.  
"Shouldn't we do something Kenshin?"  
"No, this is Yahiko's fight. If he needs us, he'll ask."  
"Bastard! Prepare yourself! Hyaaa!!!" He said as he swung his bokken at the Leader. He ducked the blow and slashed Yahiko on the back, making him fall to the ground. He slowly got back up, wobbling.  
"Yahiko!" Kenshin called, "Use this!" He tossed the Sakabatou to the boy, who caught it, staring at it in amazement. He looked back up at Kenshin. Kenshin nodded his head. "Sword against sword is the best way, that it is. It would be unfair for you to use a bokken against a real sword, ne?" Yahiko smiled and drew Kenshin's sword out. 'I forgot how heavy this thing was.'  
"So brat, you're actually gonna use a real sword?" He sneered. "You can't even handle it." He laughed.  
"Shut up! Low-life!" Yahiko charged at full speed and jumped high in the air shouting: "Ryuu Shou Sen Modoki!"  
"Whoa, did he copy that from just watching you?"  
"Hai, Kaoru told me, while they were fighting Shishio's Juppon Gatana at the Aoiya Yahiko used it. But just watching him fight, I don't know. I feel pride. He's grown so much." Sano nodded as they watched Yahiko bring down his opponent with that attack. Wiping the sweat from his brow, he turned and smiled to the two men before passing out on the floor. "Yahiko!" Kenshin called as he rushed over to the boy's side. Sano undid the bonds on the girl. As she opened her eyes, she saw Yahiko's form in Kenshin's arms.  
"Yahiko-chan!" The girl cried as she went over to him, cupping her hand around his.  
"I'm glad you're okay." He said softly before he passed out once again.  
"Sano could you go get Megumi? Take Miss Kamishu to her as well. Oh yeah and could you call the police Chief as well? We'll be waiting at the dojo."  
"What do I look like, Kenshin? Your slave?" "You wanted to come along." He smiled.  
"Okay, okay." Kenshin held the boy and got up, Tsubame trailed behind  
him and she started to sniffle.  
"What's wrong Tsubame-chan? Are you hurt?"  
"No, demo Yahiko-chan is because of me."  
"Don't feel guilty. He wouldn't want that, that he would not. All that mattered to him was that you were returned safely to Tae-san." Kenshin looked back at the girl and smiled. They returned to the dojo after a few minutes.  
"Oh my! What happened?" Kaoru exclaimed as she saw Yahiko's form slung over Kenshin's shoulder.  
"He's fine, that he is. He just got a slash wound on his back." They took him and laid him on his stomach on an extra futon. Kaoru brought some cloths, a bucket of water, and bandages. She began to treat the wound.  
"No let me Miss Kaoru." Tsubame blushed. "I was the cause of this, so allow me."  
"Okay. Kenshin, let's go and um..admire the stars."  
"Oro? Oh yeah." They left the room, shutting the door slowly behind them.  
"Are you hurt?"  
"Oro? Oh no, Yahiko defeated the man on his own, that he did."  
"Really?"  
"It was the same gang that Tsubame was working for. The Leader wanted her back."  
"After all this time? That's odd. Wasn't Yahiko using his bokken? Did he fight against a real sword?"  
"Hai he was using his bokken. I let him use the Sakabatou, that I did."  
"Really? How'd he do?"  
"He did just fine. I'm very proud."  
"It's funny how he's kinda like an adopted son, ne?"  
"Hai."  
  
"Itai." The boy breathed as a sharp pain was sent throughout his body.  
"Gomen."  
"Tsubame?"  
"Hai?"  
"What are you doing?"  
"Dressing your wound."  
"Arigato."  
"No, thank you for saving me. There done." She said meekly as she tied the bandage. "Gomen, for getting you involved."  
"Don't apologize. I'm the one who should be apologizing."  
"Huh?"  
"I wasn't there to protect you. I should have walked with you to deliver the food."  
"No, no. It's not your fault. Now you should rest and get better." She went around to his face and pecked him on the cheek. "Goodnight, Yahiko." Blushing madly, he was speechless. 'She didn't say chan.' She walked out onto the porch.  
"Are you ready to go back to Tae-san's?" Kenshin asked.  
"Hai, arigato."  
"How's he doing?"  
"Just fine." She giggled and blushed. Kaoru just smiled in return.  
"I'll escort you home, that I will." With that said Kenshin took Tsubame's hand and walked out of the gate. Karou headed inside to check on the boy. Still on his belly, he turned his face to Kaoru. It was still dark pink.  
"So, Yahiko's got a little girlfriend." Kaoru teased.  
"Shut up! She's not my girlfriend!"  
"Sure she isn't and Kenshin's not my husband." She giggled. Yahiko tried to move, but his wound wasn't having it.  
"Itai! Damn!"  
"You stay put. This is great! I can say whatever I want and you can't touch me."  
"Oi!"  
"Okay, okay. Goodnight, Yahiko-chan."  
"Enough with the chan crap!" He yelled.  
"Goodnight."  
"Goodnight." He grumbled. She blew out the oil lamp and shut the door behind her. 'He's becoming a man more and more everyday.' 


	16. The Doctor and Her Assistant

Disclaimer: Kenshin isn't mine..  
Chapter 16:  
"Mr. Taki, the doctor is ready to see you now."  
"Oh okay."  
"Right this way." Sano led the patient to Megumi.  
"Oh hello Sir Taki. How are you doing today? Arigato Sano." Sanosuke stalked out of the room, sighing. The work day was almost over and he was feeling rather sleepy. He sat down in a chair, closing his eyes. "Oi! Rooster boy! Wake up! We aren't paying you for sleeping!" Megumi yelled.  
"Dammit woman! I was just resting my eyes." He looked up at her red face.  
"Sure, sure. You're done for today, go home."  
"Good."  
"Oh wait. Let me check that hand of yours."  
"When will you quit? It'll never heal. I screwed it up so bad." She grabbed the hand and he jerked it back, flinching.  
"Hmmm.tender isn't it? If we keep applying the ointment it won't hurt anymore. Just humor me."  
"Fine." He didn't want to admit it, but he liked having someone worry about him, even if it was the fox lady. She sat him down and then gently undid the bandage, making sure not to touch it directly. Megumi then set to the task of rubbing the ointment on. Sano hated this part, but enjoyed it at the same time. He flinched, gritting his teeth as well. "Gomen." She apologized. After she rubbed the medicine on she replaced the bandage.  
"Arigato."  
"No problem." She replied simply as she put away the extra bandages and bottle of ointment. He watched her closely, admiring her silky ebony hair. 'WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?' He shook his head. "What's wrong with you?"  
"Huh? Oh nothing." He was growing fond of the woman although he would never admit to it. The day he would say anything of the sort would be the day he would pay his tab at the Akebeko. Megumi went around the room straightening things up for tomorrow, paying no heed to the eyes that still watched her.  
"Itai! Baka piece of glass!"  
"Are you okay?"  
"Oh I just broke a bottle earlier today. Must have missed a piece." She sucked on her finger while she looked for a bandage.  
"Here let me get that." He took the cloth and gently wrapped it around the wound. She looked at him with an odd why-are-you-of-all-people- being-so-nice-to-me kind of looks. "Well, got to get going I guess. Man I'm hungry." His stomach growled as if on queue. Megumi bit her lip as she stared at the bandage on her finger.  
"Ano..I can make you something if you'd like?"  
"Huh? Are you feeling okay?"  
"I was just trying to be nice."  
"If it's not too much trouble?" His stomach growled once again, making itself known.  
"Okay. What do you want?" She said as she flipped her hair. 'I love when she does that. DAMMIT SANO STOP THINKING LIKE THAT!' "Are you okay?" Megumi said as she raised her eyebrow.  
"I'm perfectly fine."  
"You're scaring me. Now, dinner?"  
"Hai!" He sat down at the table, strumming his fingers. 'This is so weird. I never dreamed Megumi would actually want to cook me anything and she's so adamant about checking my hand. Does she care about me or something? No way! She can't, can she?' He peeked his head looking into the kitchen, watching her hum to herself as she chopped up the vegetables. 'He's so adorable sometimes. What is this feeling? It's like a part of my heart that what missing has returned. What am I thinking? It's Sanosuke Sagara we're talking about here. He's stupid, thick headed, wait isn't that the same thing? He's too young for me! Sir Ken was a much better match, demo Kaoru has him and they are a family now. I never thought that tanuki girl could pull it off. I am very happy for her though.' Sano went back to strumming his fingers on the table waiting. He was about to call out: Is it ready yet? when she came out with the food. She smiled and placed it in front of him. 'Ah, that smile. Arrrggghhh! Stop that!' "Arigato!" He said with his mouth full. "This is excellent!"  
"Why thank you." She said politely as she ate daintily. Megumi just shook her head at the rooster and she could have sworn he had started pecking at his food. She shook her head, but giggled a bit.  
"Nani?!" He said as he looked up at her.  
"You eat like there's no tomorrow. Plus I could have sworn, oh nevermind." She placed her hand over her mouth, suppressing laughter.  
"Okay." After they were done eating, they both took their dishes out to the kitchen. Megumi started to clean up. "Ahem."  
"Hmm?"  
"Let me do that, after all you did cook." He smiled.  
"No, no it's okay."  
"No really, allow me." He scooted her aside and began scrubbing. Megumi stared in awe of the man before her. Was this the man she knew? What happened to the stupid, selfish pig? She went and sat down back at the table, sipping her tea. After she had finished her tea, she went back into the kitchen and without noticing a certain rooster was exiting they bonked heads, sending the doctor and the assistant to the ground. Sano looked down to find a wincing Megumi, under him. "Gomen!" He said as he tried to regain some of his senses to get off of her. He blushed madly and scurried to the wall, holding up his hands to protect himself from her attack. He opened his eyes and she was still on the ground. "Megumi? Are you alright?" Her eyelids fluttered, but they didn't open. "Ah shit." He got up, patting his lump on his head. Sano took her up in his arms and sat her up against a pillow on the wall. Her eyes slowly opened as she saw him with a bag of ice held on her forehead. Her head throbbed and she tried to remember what had happened.  
"Itai." She groaned. "What happened?"  
"Uh.head on collision, literally. We ran into each other when going in and out of the kitchen."  
"Oh." She stated, not knowing what else to say.  
"Aren't you going to hit me or something?"  
"No. Why would I?" He looked at her in amazement.  
"Well normally when something like this happens you hit me and call me stupid. Remember when I spilled your tea in your lap the other day?" He grinned and then smacked himself for making her remember. Megumi only smiled and ruffled his hair.  
"You've got one thick skull there, rooster boy." He narrowed his eyes.  
"Well if I'm not mistaken you're head isn't all that soft either, demo your hair-" 'Did I just start saying that out loud? Baka!'  
"Hmm? Nani? My hair?"  
"Nothing nevermind."  
"What about my hair?"  
"NOTHING!"  
  
"I want to know!"  
"Well you're never going to."  
"Oh really. I'll make you talk."  
"Huh? What gotten into you?" She pulled on his ear. "Owowowow! Fine I'll talk! Your hair is soft! There I said it." Megumi looked at him wide-eyed.  
"When did this revelation come to you? And since when have I let you touch my hair? Huh?" 'I'm in deep shit now and man does this stink! I'm diggin' my own grave. Before I know it I'll have told her I love her or something. WAIT! NOW WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?'  
"Yo fox lady, just drop it." 'What's he hiding? Why won't he tell me anything? Does he have feelings, no. No way. Do I have feelings for him? Yes, no?' "I gotta be going. Goodnight." He got up, handing her the ice pack. She looked up at him with her reddish brown eyes. 'It's now or never.'  
"Sanosuke?"  
"Huh?" He turned around as she got up to meet him.  
"Do you have-" She paused, afraid of what he might say.  
"Hai? Go on."  
"Feelings, for me?"  
"N-Nani?" He stuttered, never expecting those words coming from her mouth.  
"Well?"  
"I don't know. I suppose I do. What exactly are you trying to pull?"  
"Nothing, it's just that lately I've felt something different when I'm around you. I don't exactly know what to call it."  
"Heh.annoyance?" He said smartly.  
"No baka! A feeling of-of.." In a flash her lips grazed his, sending his senses haywire. "That." She breathed.  
"What exactly was that?" He was confused and overjoyed at the same time. 'She kissed me! Megumi kissed me!'  
"It's more like this." She leaned in slowly capturing his lips with hers. They stayed there for a minute, each one of them not wanting to let go. He pulled her into an embrace breathing in her sweet scent. They broke away, but still in each other's arms. "I don't know what to say about my actions."  
"Neither do I. I've never felt like this. It's very hard to describe."  
"Simply put it would be said as: I love you. I love you Sanosuke Sagara."  
"I.I..love you." He gazed into her watery eyes and their lips met once more as they stood on the porch of the clinic.  
"Well finally!" A tanuki's voice shouted. "Woo hooo!" The two turned abruptly to find Kenshin, Kaoru, and Yahiko staring at the embracing couple.  
"I never thought you had it in you, Sano, that I did not." Kenshin said as he smiled brightly.  
"Ahhh! Geez another couple of baka lovebirds." Yahiko sighed.  
"Demo doesn't a rooster and a fox make a dangerous couple? Hmmm?" Kaoru snickered as well as her husband.  
"Shut up!" The two yelled in unison, not noticing that they were still in their embrace. They pulled apart, both blushing madly.  
"Kenshin I'm gonna kill you. I don't care if I can't use my Futaenokiwami; I'll beat you to a bloody pulp! And you little brat are going down with him!" Sano yelled as he charged after the already running away guys.  
"So Megumi?" She glared evilly at Kaoru.  
"Nani?"  
"Sano's not a bad guy is he?" Her expression softened.  
"No he isn't."  
"Will we be seeing a wedding soon?"  
"No, not anytime soon." Megumi chuckled.  
"I knew you had feelings for him." She sighed happily as she patted her swollen abdomen. "I can't wait till you're here." She whispered.  
"I can't wait either." Megumi smiled.  
"Why can't you wait?"  
"So I don't have to check on you every week."  
"Oi! That's not nice!"  
"I'm only joking Kaoru. I can't wait to see the baby."  
"Arigato Megumi." They watched the scene of guys running around in the street, Sano chasing Kenshin and Yahiko. "Well we must be getting home."  
"Why did you come here anyway?"  
"Yahiko was worried about Sanosuke, so we came to check up on him."  
"Oh, okay, goodnight. Sanosuke! Get your ass over here so Kenshin can go home!" He obeyed reluctantly and grabbed Yahiko's ear.  
"I'll see ya later." He called. She smiled and waved goodbye. "Goodnight Megumi."  
"Goodnight Sano."  
  
AN: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Man was it hard to write. Hopefully, Sano and Megumi are still mostly in character, but I had to take them a little out of character to have them do the things they did. In the anime Megumi does show some feelings for Sano so I thought what the heck...okay I'm rambling. So REVIEW PLEASE! Until next time! 


	17. Waiting Patiently, No More Like Impatien...

Disclaimer: I do not own Kenshin, much to my dismay.  
Chapter 17:  
The final days of awaiting the birth went by very slowly. Kaoru was a bout to snap; her patience was thinning day by day. Kenshin had learned her moods and stayed clear of her during her tantrums.  
*Flashback*  
One morning Kaoru had dropped her favorite ribbon while trying to tie it in her hair. She bent over and when that didn't work she squatted to the ground finally able to grasp it only letting it slip from her fingertips again. Kaoru blew a fuse and cursed like a drunken sailor. She dropped to her knees and started wailing. Kenshin ran into the room and being already accustomed to these outbursts wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. Little things would set her off and Kenshin prayed to Kami- sama that the baby would come soon.  
*End Flashback*  
Kenshin had just walked out of the bedroom after 'forcing' his wife to take a rest. She reluctantly obeyed. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was out. The past few nights she hadn't been able to sleep comfortably. Kenshin went outside to wash and hang up the laundry that was in dire need of doing. "Need any help?"  
"Shhh! I just got Kaoru to rest, that I did." Kenshin said as he placed his finger to his mouth. Yahiko worded a sorry to the man of the house. "Can you hang these up for me?" Yahiko nodded and proceeded to hang up the wet clothes.  
"How's she doing?"  
"She's been very temperamental, more than normal, that she has." He sighed as he rubbed his temples. "She's definitely ready to have the baby."  
"It's going to be very different around here."  
"Hai, that it is." He sighed as he went back to washing the clothing.  
Kaoru opened her eyes, unable to sleep anymore. She placed her hand on her lower back and slowly got up. "Can't wait. As much as I love you now, I'll love you even more when you're out." She sighed and wobbled outside.  
"Oh she's up." Kenshin halted at his task and helped his wife sit down on the porch. "How are you feeling?"  
"Just fine." He kissed her cheek.  
"Enough public displays of affection! Geez save that crap for your room." Yahiko said as he hung the clothes. Kenshin and Kaoru looked at each other and feeling rather frisky, Kaoru grabbed Kenshin's face up to hers and started making out with him rather roughly. His eyes widened at her sudden affection, enjoying it he returned the passion, barely thinking twice. Yahiko looked up and turned green. "You really want me to leave don't ya? Okay you got it! I'm leaving!" He yelled as he held his stomach, exiting the yard. Kaoru pulled away from the breathtaking kiss.  
"Oro?" Kenshin said disappointed.  
"Nani?"  
"It's been awhile, that it has." It had been a good week since she was willing to give him such pleasure.  
"Gomen. I've gotten rid of the brat now didn't I?"  
"Hai, demo he was helping me with the laundry, that he was." Kaoru smiled and grasped his scarlet locks in her hands, pulling his face to hers once more linking their lips together.  
"Ahem?" A cough was heard from the gate of the yard.  
"Ahhh! Miss Megumi and Sanosuke!" Kaoru said as she blushed. Kenshin got up and went back to the laundry, silently might I add.  
"This will probably our last check up, ne?"  
"I sure hope so." Kaoru sighed. The two women retreated to the bedroom.  
"So, how's everything going around here?"  
"Just fine, just waiting, that we are."  
"I bet. I'm sure the little missie is driving you insane." Kenshin only nodded his head in response.  
"How is your relationship going?" Kenshin quickly changed the subject, making his friend to blush madly."  
"F-fine." He stuttered.  
"That's good, that it is. Care to elaborate?" Kenshin was beginning to act more and more like Kaoru and this frightened the rooster. Kenshin would have never asked such a thing before, but now..  
"No, I would not care to elaborate if you don't mind?"  
"Okay, Sano. I'm glad you finally found someone, that I am." Sano only huffed and crossed his arms. Kenshin smirked and shook his head.  
  
"Breathe in, breathe out. Good, everything seems good and any day now." Megumi smiled.  
"Enough about me, what's happening with you two?" Megumi knew this was going to be asked sooner or later.  
"Everything is going on just fine." Kaoru smiled and patted the doctor's hand.  
"That's great!" She said over-enthusiastically. Megumi winced at the shrill comment.  
"Well, I have patients awaiting my return. If you need me, just call."  
"Hai." Megumi helped the woman up and they both headed back out to the porch.  
"Ready?" Megumi nodded her head in response. He offered out his hand and helped her off of the porch.  
"Did everything turn out okay?"  
"Hai, Kenshin. I'm fine and she says any day now." Kaoru sighed as Kenshin placed his palm on her swollen belly that was drawn tight. As soon as the day had started it was soon turning dark outside as the sun began to set. Kaoru prepared her husband a simple meal for dinner and then they both retreated to their bedroom. He walked over to his wife who was undoing her kimono. He undid it for her, running his hands slowly and softly over her smooth skin, giving her goosebumps all over. "Oh Kenshin." She sighed, longing for him to just tackle her, but there was an obstacle, a rather large one at that and she sighed in defeat. She undid the top part of his purplish kimono, revealing his pale scarred skin. Kaoru ran her hands up and down his chiseled chest. He sighed at her soft touch and they both crawled into the bed. Kenshin wrapped his arms protectively around her, finding it hard at first, but he succeeded. They both fell soundly to sleep.  
Kaoru woke to a warm, wet feeling in the sheets that covered her. "Uh...what the? Oh my....Kenshin! Kenshin!" She shook him awake.  
"Nani?" His eyes widened as he too felt the wet sheet.  
"My water broke!"  
"Oro?!" 


	18. Wait is Over!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin....sob...  
Chapter 18:  
"Kenshin, hurry and get Megumi!" Kaoru shrieked as a contraction became present. She clutched her abdomen in pain and her face was contorted. Kenshin was absolutely frightened. 'I can't just leave her here alone, but I have to get Megumi.' He frantically took her hand in his, she squeezed it tightly and screamed. "Just go...get her now." She said through clenched teeth.  
"Demo, I can't just leave you here alone. What if something happens?"  
"This baby won't come that quickly, Kenshin. Just please hurry." She smiled softly at him.  
"Oro.." He sighed as he ran quickly out the door, making good use of his hiten mitsurugi speed. 'Please be safe my Kaoru.' He ran like the wind and finally reached the clinic, bursting through the doors. Kenshin ran to Megumi's room and found something rather interesting. Sano and Megumi were resting soundly in 'her' bed. 'Oro? Why did they of all nights?' Kenshin smacked his head and then reverted his thoughts back to his wife. "Sano! Megumi!" They both sat up immediately and rubbed their eyes.  
"Oh my god! Kenshin!" Sano wailed. "What the hell are you doing here?"  
"What's the matter Sir Ken?" Megumi said coolly.  
"It's Kaoru, she's having the baby! We must hurry back to the dojo,that we should."  
"Right now?!" They both screamed in unison. Both jumped out of the bed, making Kenshin leave the room of course. In a matter of seconds they bounded out the door. Sanosuke hauled the doctor onto his back, while Kenshin took her medical bag.  
"Arrggghhh! Kenshin!" Kaoru screamed as she once again was tossed by a contraction. "Where..are...you?" She collapsed onto the futon from exhaustion. They arrived in a few minutes and barged into the dojo and into the bedroom.  
"Kaoru! Wake up!" Kenshin screamed as he shook her. Her eyes fluttered and opened.  
"You came back." She said softly.  
"Of course I came back, you're my wife and that's my child, ne? I love you and I would certainly never leave you." She grasped onto his hand again and he sat her against the wall.  
"Okay, let me see how far she is. Would you turn around Sir Ken, Sano?" Sano turned and faced the wall, while Kenshin put his head on her shoulder, still having her hand in his. Kaoru spread her legs and Megumi checked her. "Everything seems to be going just fine, Kaoru." Kaoru grasped tighter onto his hand and clenched her teeth once more as she rode out another contraction. Sano had left the room and came back holding a bucket of water with a damp cloth. He placed it on her forehead.  
"Arigato Sano."  
"No problem." Kaoru screamed in pain again. "It's okay missie." He soothed as he dabbed the cloth on her head. He was acting like an older brother. She smiled at him as a means of a thank you. He nodded his head in response.  
"Now comes the hard part." Megumi stated.  
"That wasn't the hard...part?" Kaoru panted.  
"You'll have to push now Kaoru dear."  
"Push?"  
"Remember the breathing and exorcises I made you do?"  
"Hai." Kaoru winced.  
"It's time to use them." Kaoru only nodded her head and sprawled her legs out. "Now Kenshin, Sano you can help."  
"Us?" They both gawked at each other with crazy expressions.  
"Hai, you." Kaoru glared at Sano.  
"Don't you dare look at me either! You pervert!" She screamed as another contraction reeled through her.  
"Oh come on Jo-chan, no thanks." She narrowed her eyes and pummeled him.  
"Kaoru dear we need his help." Megumi said as she helped the rooster up, patting the lump on his head.  
"You've got quite a punch there missie. Now will you let me help?"  
"Hai." She grumbled.  
"Now you hold up her leg up to her thigh, Sir Ken and Sano you do the same."  
"Oh my god." Kaoru muttered, "How embarrassing."  
"It'll all be over with soon enough." Kenshin said gently.  
"Shut up! You're the one who got me pregnant in the first place, you bastard!" She screamed as the pressure began to build up inside her again. Kenshin's face lit with horror at her words.  
"Sir Ken, she doesn't mean it I'm sure. All women in labor get delusional and don't know what they're saying. Childbirth is a very painful experience." Megumi stated calmly as she checked Kaoru's progress once again. Kaoru felt the pressure building up once more. "Another contraction, Kaoru, now on my count push, okay?" Kaoru nodded and the men pulled her legs up to her thighs. "1, 2, 3, push."  
"Arrrghhh!!!!" She wailed as she pushed.  
"Hold it. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5....now relax and breathe." Kaoru did as she was instructed and with the next few contractions she pushed. "Oh good I can see the head!" Megumi exclaimed. "Sir Ken can you see that?" Kenshin was hesitant at first to even look, but he was very curious about the whole thing, his curiosity got the better of him and he took a peek. He saw a patch of reddish brown hair and quickly looked away. "A few more and the baby will be out here to join us." Megumi said happily. After a few more painful pushes Kaoru was about to pass out. She practically had given up.  
"Please Kaoru, just another push and the baby will be here with us." Kenshin rubbed her leg that was in his grasp. Kaoru looked him in the eye and smiled; she concentrated and waited for the last of the contractions. With one mighty push the baby was out.  
"Ooof.oh..." Kaoru sighed as she promptly slumped on the floor.  
"Waahhh! Waaaahhh!!!" The baby cried as it sucked in its first breaths. "Kenshin would you cut the umbilical cord?" She handed him the shears. He looked at her with concern.  
"Will it hurt him?" Megumi shook her head and Kenshin snapped the  
cord, separating the babe from its mother. Megumi took the baby and  
wrapped it in a blanket. Kaoru lifted her head as Megumi set the  
newborn in her arms. Kaoru was in awe of the life she and Kenshin had  
created.  
"Kenshin look." Kenshin stared as well and the baby had its parents' full attention.  
"Congratulations you two; it's a boy by the way." She smiled. Kenshin looked into Kaoru's eyes and they kissed.  
"A baby boy."  
"I knew that kick was too strong for a girl, that it was." Kenshin smirked.  
"Nani? So you're saying girls aren't as strong as boys?" Kaoru smirked.  
"I beg to differ." Sano said from across the room as he patted the lump that he still had on his head.  
"So, what shall we name him?" Kaoru looked up at her husband for help.  
"Oro?"  
"Don't oro me buddy. I sure do hope he doesn't inherit you're little term. I can only tolerate you saying it as it is." She nuzzled the infant and kissed his forehead gingerly. "How about you hold him, Kenshin?" She handed him to the wary rurouni. This was all foreign to him; he had just become a father. He took the child in his arms and supported the tiny being against his chest. The baby made a gurgling sound and smiled. 'Incredible. I, I mean we created this little one, that we did. Me and her.' He reached out his tiny hand up to his father's face. Kenshin placed his finger in the child palm; he wrapped his hand around Kenshin's finger and wouldn't let go. Kenshin smiled and then he too kissed the infant's forehead.  
"He's so kawaii, Kaoru." Megumi said as she grinned from ear to ear.  
  
"Sanosuke do you want to hold him?" Kaoru asked as Kenshin placed him back in her arms.  
"I guess."  
"Here go to your uncle Sanosuke." Kaoru handed the baby to him. Sano gasped as the child breathed in and out.  
"Little squirt looks so much like his father." Sano stated and Megumi nodded her head in agreement. "So whatcha gonna name him?" Kaoru and Kenshin both looked at each other and shrugged.  
"Well since he looks so much like you Kenshin how about Kenji?"  
"Kenji?" Kenshin cocked his head to the side and he kinda liked the idea of the name. "I like it, that I do."  
"So Kenji it is, eh?" Kaoru smiled as Sano handed the baby back to his mother. Megumi took the soiled sheets outside and put them into a bucket of cold water. She then went into a closet and brought out some clean ones, setting them up in the room.  
"Arigato Megumi for helping." Kenshin said as he helped set up the extra futon and sheets. "Well there is the basinet for the baby."  
"Waaaahhh!" The baby began to scream.  
"What's wrong?" Kaoru said worried.  
"Miss Kaoru, I think Kenji's hungry. Sanosuke, I think everything here is fine now. Shall we be going? If you need anything, you'll know where to find me." She smiled as she headed for the door.  
"Thank you so much Megumi!" Megumi waved her hand in the air as Sano followed her. Kaoru looked down at the whimpering infant. "You're hungry, huh?" Kaoru undid the top part of her yukata and let the child suckle for the first time. Kenshin had finished setting up the bed; he looked up at the sight before him in amazement. 'Family; I have a family.' He smiled. "What's wrong with you?"  
"It's just amazing, that it is. We created him, both of us." Kaoru smiled. The baby was finished feeding and fell to sleep in her arms. "Let me put him in his cradle." Kenshin took the sleeping child and laid him softly into the basinet, placing the silk sheet over him. Then, he went back over his wife and kissed her forehead. "I'm sure you're tired, that you are."  
"No, I'm bouncing off the walls." She said sarcastically. He lifted her gently in his arms; she winced because of the pain in her sore muscles.  
"Gomen."  
"It's alright." He set her on the futon and crawled in by her side, placing the covers over them. "Goodnight, honey."  
"Goodnight my Kaoru."  
"Goodnight my little Kenji." Kaoru sighed as she shut her eyes, falling sound asleep.  
"Goodnight, our little Kenji." Kenshin corrected her.  
"Hai, our little Kenji."  
  
AN: Gosh that was hard to type up...oy vey...well Kenji's finally here! Yay! I'm sure Kaoru and Kenshin will have their hands full now! Well until next chapter: PLEASE REVIEW! 


	19. Sleep Deprived and a First Date

Disclaimer: Kenshin's not mine.  
Chapter 19:  
A week past after the new addition in the Himura residence arrived in a blink of an eye. Kaoru and Kenshin were overjoyed with their bundle of joy, but one thing irked the both of them. Kenji decided to wake them up about every 2 hours every night. It had become a routine now and the new parents took turns rocking the newborn back to sleep. "My god, you two look like zombies." Yahiko commented when he entered the yard. "Not getting much sleep, eh?" He chuckled. Kaoru, holding Kenji, and Kenshin just sat there, staring at the boy. "Man, are you alright? You're not even throwing anything at me Kaoru." He smirked, "Okay I got it! Hey you ugly tanuki faced girl!" She glared at him and placed Kenji in Kenshin's arms.  
"That's it! You little brat! I'll teach you a lesson once and for all!" She slinked into the dojo and casually smiling she drew out her bokken.  
"Yeah! A match, you're on! Been awhile, ne?"  
"I won't go easy on you."  
"You're probably rusty, big time." He smirked. Kaoru charged at him and he blocked her every attack. "See?" He stuck out his tongue. She only stuck her tongue back out at him as she smacked the back of her bokken on his back.  
"Who's rusty?" Yahiko slumped to the ground.  
"Damn that hurt." He frowned as he rubbed his back.  
"Kaoru dear!"  
"Megumi-san! Uh-oh."  
"What did I tell you about fighting? You should wait a bit before you start that up again. You could hurt yourself."  
"And when did you start worrying about me, fox lady?"  
"Tanuki, I'm only concerned for Kenji's well being."  
"Hmph." Kaoru snorted. Kenji started to whimper, sending his mother straight at him. "It's feeding time, ne?"  
"Hai, that it is." Kenshin handed the babe to his mother. She left the porch and went into the house.  
"Why don't you take a nap Sir Ken?"  
"If Kaoru is awake, then I'm awake." He yawned. "Plus I need to do some laundry." He got up, picking up a large basket with him. Megumi only sighed.  
"Well I only came to bring you some dinner." She walked over to the porch and placed a basket of ohagi there.  
"Oh why thank you Megumi. That was so kind of you, that it was."  
"No problem, now I must be getting back to the clinic."  
"Sano waiting, that he is?" Megumi only smirked at the Rurouni's audacious remark. With the wave of her hand, she left the yard.  
"Come on boy."  
"Nani?!"  
"Tsubame-chan said you had a date tonight, ne?" She smirked. "You have to get ready." Yahiko turned a bright red and gulped.  
"How did you?"  
"She told me. Come on!"  
"Okay, okay." He ran after her; Kenshin smiled.  
"Good luck Yahiko!"  
"Good luck with what, Kenshin?"  
"Yahiko has a date with Tsubame-chan, that he does."  
"Oh darn! I coulda teased him." She chuckled. "What's this?"  
"Oh Megumi made us dinner."  
"She still doesn't think I can cook, does she? I may not be the best, but I do just fine."  
"Of course you do." Kenshin smiled as he rung out the wet clothes.  
"Can I help?"  
"You have your hands full, that you do." She frowned as she sat next to her husband. "Don't frown, I hate it. I want to see you happy." The words were so simple, yet they touched her heart to the very core. Kaoru leaned over and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. She got up and strolled over to the basket of food. Placing Kenji in the sling on her back, she picked it up.  
"I'm gonna get some plates, k?"  
"Okay." His stomach growled so loud that it reverberated into the ground.  
"Hungry, ne?" Kaoru smiled and he grinned. "Okay, Kenji-chan let's set out dinner." The baby giggled with joy as she bounced him in the sling a little.  
  
Yahiko set out for Tae-san's. His hands were shaking, never had he dreamed of going on a date with the shy, but ever pretty Tsubame-chan. He had saved her life twice in his short life already. He had strong feelings for her and maybe one day.. He reached the back door of the Akebeko, knocking ever so softly on it. The door opened and a smiling Tae greeted him. "I just can't believe it. A date!" She clapped her hands; then she led him out into the restaurant to a table.  
"It's empty? Why aren't there any other customers?"  
"More private this way, Yahiko-kun."  
"You just called me?" Tae smiled and patted his head. Yahiko only grunted.  
"By the way, it's on me tonight."  
"Really? Oh I mean, no I'll pay for it."  
"Of course not! You two are such a good help around here; it's my thanks."  
"Okay."  
"Ano?"  
"Oh my you look beautiful Tsubame-chan!" Yahiko looked up and gasped at the beautiful girl. She was wearing a purple kimono with gold string twined through it in a swirling pattern and her obi was gold with navy blue hems. Tsubame's hair was pulled back behind one of her ears by a yellow lily.  
"Arigato, Tae-san." Yahiko got up and shook his head, extending his hand he took hers. She sat gently and gracefully around the table. "Arigato, Yahiko." 'She didn't call me chan again. But wow, does she look kawaii.' "Is there something wrong?" She asked, worry in her eyes.  
"Nothing's wrong, it's just that."  
"Hmmm?"  
"You look pretty tonight." He choked out, embarrassed as well. His face was as red it could be.  
"You think so?"  
"Hai, I do." Yahiko had almost forgotten something. "Oh I have something for you." He handed her a bouquet of hand-picked wild flowers.  
"How pretty and they smell pretty too. Arigato." She placed her nose in them and took a big sniff. He smiled at her response. Yahiko got up and took a flower out of the bouquet, placing it in her hair along with the lily.  
"There." Now it was Tsubame's turn to blush.  
"Well, I bet you are hungry." Tae's voice called as she approached the table with a pot of beef hot pot.  
"This is so kind of you, Tae-san."  
"No problem." She smiled happily. The rest of the evening they talked of various things and finally it was time for the end.  
"This was very kind of you Yahiko." She got up and bowed. "I enjoyed myself, arigato." She placed a palm on his cheek and kissed the other cheek. "Goodnight." Yahiko was left speechless.  
"Goodnight to you too." He placed his hand on the cheek she had kissed and smiled wide.  
  
"Bedbye time sleepy boy." Kaoru chimed as she placed the drowsy infant in his basinet. She kissed his forehead as did Kenshin. "Kenshin?"  
"Oro?" Kaoru smiled.  
"Are you happy?"  
"Why are you asking that, my love?"  
"Well.."  
"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be? I have a beautiful wife, that I do and a healthy baby boy. What more could a man want?" She blushed as he embraced her, kissing her slowly on the lips. 'Hey there's no more obstacle!' Kaoru rejoiced in her mind. She pinned him to the futon, straddling his waist. "Kaoru? What if we wake the baby?" Kaoru smirked and kissed him.  
"He'll wake either way, ne?"  
"You're right, that you are." He flipped her to the futon and undid her yukata and she undid his.  
"No more obstacle, huh?" Kenshin only smiled as he covered her body with his, merging together.  
"Waaahhhh!!!" Kenji cried, sending the lovers flying off of each other.  
"See I told ya. Hey you little stinker. Couldn't have picked a better time, huh?" She let him suckle, while Kenshin only grinned. After he was done and had fallen back to sleep, Kaoru crawled back into bed, placing her arms around her husband. She kissed his back, no response. "Kenshin? Kenshin? Great.he's asleep." She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. Kaoru then let sleep take her as well, well until mini-me woke up again.  
  
AN: Sorry I took so long with the update. Christmas break has been hectic. I hope you enjoyed this! Please review! Until next chapter! 


End file.
